


Undergoing

by nafara



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, Freedom, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Mages, Magic-Users, No More Resets (Undertale), No Sex, No help with writing, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Post-War, Undertale Saves and Resets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nafara/pseuds/nafara
Summary: long ago humans and momans lived in harmony until... the humans learned of demonkind, humans fearing for the lives of their friends sealed them away and fought with the Demons, until now, five hundred years have passed and the humans won the war, this is my story of Going to help them to come home" AU old fic and no beta help.





	1. Chapter one, And so it begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to go through this fanfiction and edit it, back then, I was not focused on grammar or very good at spelling.  
> Chapter Fixed up as of 8/7/18

Goingtale to help them

 

"You want to know my story? Well, I guess I had better start at the very beginning... now where is that notebook... ah! Here it is..."

 

"Long ago there was two races, humans and the Momans, we both lived in peace and harmony until the war... “

“This war, it caused thousands of deaths, and we sealed away the Momans, to hide them as the enemy was too strong. You see we wished to hide our friends away to keep them safe, but they didn’t want to so we fought with them and while they were down we sealed away our gentle, kind, peaceful friends away to keep them safe."

 

"Five hundred years passed and we won against the enemy for a great price, over two-thirds of our population of seventeen billion.” 

“At the end, many souls were broken and battered and their magic too weak to undo the seal, seven years have passed since then.” 

“I was only a child when I fought in the war and now we have nearly completely recovered and the king and his advisors had discussed unsealing our friends on the other side and they had deemed it was time for them to come home."

 

"I should have been the first person to go... but I didn’t find out till later on that I was not, there were seven people who entered the underground, without permission of the king, before me"

 

“You want to know why I was chosen?” 

“Well back then I thought it was because I wasn’t very useful for the King to have in his employ before and after I reformed.” 

 

“You see I was always angry and I took it out on others until I learned from my mistakes and got a hold on my temper, and now the only time I fight is when someone hits my anger trigger."

 

"Hmm, you want to know what my trigger is? You really want to know? ...well listen to my story and you will find out, anyways I was called before the King and told I was chosen to go to Mt Ebbott and to enter their home and break the seal, but I was to tell no one of my mission as there were those who would try to stop me"

 

"Yeah I did have to fight some people on my way there and when I got there..."

 

The brunette channels a small amount of her magic to her eyes into a spell; she looks up the mountain and smiles "here we go!" 

Then she and starts carefully hiking up the mountain her sword bumped against her left leg as she climbed and her backpack bumped against her back. Soon she reached a cave with a light inside she grins and walks into the cave not noticing the person following her soon she reaches a well-lit room and stops channeling magic to her eyes making everything disappear from her sight. 

(I should save some of the spells time just in case)

 

She pulls out her cane, prods the ground with it and figures out that the sun is shining down a large hole she carefully drops a nearby stone down and after a few seconds she hears it hit the bottom. 

She nods, kneels, sets down her cane and takes off her pack and she reaches for a large coil of rope inside of it.

 

As she does, she feels something hit her on the back sending her tumbling forward into the hole as she fell her pack ripped out of her hands and she heard a human laugh.

 

She sighs and moves till her feet were in the direction of the fast approaching ground then she hits a branch which landed in-between her legs, cringing in pain and expelling the air in her lungs she whines in pain "why there? good thing I'm not a guy or it would be quite a nutcracker... ha puns..." she hangs onto it then she breathes in as she grits her teeth in pain, the branch breaks and she braces for impact with the ground.

 

When she hits the ground, her head snaps against the ground and blacks out

 

"wHo aRe yoU?"

 

"You know it’s polite to give your name first right?"

 

"mE? iM..."

 

Then she wakes up she feels something against her skin and she realizes she's laying on a bed of flowers (oh shit that hurts... welp need to get up.) she carefully sits up and prods her skull and checks for broken bones.

 

(The person who pushed me probably thinks I'm dead... how am I not dead?! that was at least a Severity foot fall!... I don’t even think I have a con-cushion; well at least I hopefully won’t be bonely for long... ha! puns~) then she stands up and the branch falls off her she grabs it and taps it against the ground (well this seems that this will be a good substitute for my cane for now at least, alright time to get boning... heh puns!)

 

She channels a small amount of magic to her eyes and looks around. 

then she sees the tunnel and her pack she grins and picks it up when she walks down the hallway and soon she sees a doorway and walks in and sees a moving on its own flower. 

She stares at it and then it starts talking "howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower!" Then Flowey giggles she nods "it’s nice to meet you Flowey you can call me Ina."

 

Flowey grins, "You must be new Ina! Let me tell you how things work down here" Ina gasps and a half-Blue and half-purple heart, appears in front of her Ina stares at it in shock (blue and purple? Is it just me or is it cracked? Uh oh that cannot be good...) then she looks at Flowey and he launches the seeds her eyes widen and she dodges to the side then her vision goes black (oh shit! I ran out of time!) Then Flowey says, "Let’s try this again!"

 

Ina grits her teeth closes her eyes and listens carefully then she hears several whistling sounds and dives to the right and rolls to her feet

 

She manages to dodge them all then Flowey growls, "Is this a joke? Are you brain dead? RUN. INTO. THE. BULLETS!" Ina gently breathes in and listens then once again she hears whistling and twirls to the left (I'm glad I did so much training to listen to quiet sounds and fighting blind now if I didn’t it be dead, though I'm in deep shit now...)

 

"You just wanted to see me suffer..." Ina straightens "I do not want anyone to suffer! Quick, painless and smooth is my policy for fighting!" Flowey flinches back and his eyes widen but then he snarls and Ina can hear something whirling around her in a circle "well then die!" Ina straightens and prepared to jump then hears something and feels hot fly in front of her "such a despicable creature attacking a young lady"

 

Ina smiles warmly "hello ma’am, you can call me Ina, thank you for saving me" then Ina gets the impression that she was smiling "please call me Toriel I am the caretaker of these ruins, you are the first human to come here in a long time, come Ina, I will guide you through the ruins"

 

Toriel walks away and Ina follows the sound of her footsteps until she hears something being pushed then she hears something open then Tori explains about the traps and puzzles of the ruins soon they reach a point where tori stops then Tori said. 

"As a human living in the underground monsters" Ina interrupts "Momans you mean," she looks at her shocked "what?"

 

Ina rubs her neck "ah sorry that’s what we call your race, calling your people monsters... it just doesn’t sit right with us" Toriel nods and smiles "that’s alright, now as I was saying, you will need to be prepared for that situation, however, worry not! The process is simple when you encounter a mons... err I mean Moman, talk to them, and wait for my arrival"

 

Ina Frowns "you can’t always be there tori I’ll have to learn how to do it on my own" Tori sighs and nods Ina smiles and moves to the dummy, and then her Soul appeared in front of her. 

She examines her soul a little more and realizes that its two souls fused together by a white crack giving it the appearance of being broken

 

(This is my soul? I don’t think it’s supposed to be cracked in half, was, was I supposed to die? Or something? Why are there two colors? Why... what on earth is going on with my soul! Why do I have two!)

 

Then she remembers what she is supposed to be doing and smiles in the direction of the dummy "hello how are you today Mr. Dummy?" and Toriel smiles "splendid! Let’s move on then" then her soul disappears and they continue soon Tori says she has to leave for a little while and get some things and Ina grins. 

"Go ahead I’ll be fine ma'am" tori smiles hands her an old cell phone and leaves Ina grins and starts walking she nearly walks into a walk until she finds the hallway

 

She continues down it until she nearly hits a wall she sighs (can I use the spell now? Has it been long enough? Well better try) she casts the spell and can see a wall in front of her she looks around and sees different colored switches. 

She walks over to the correct switch quickly and uses it she hears a click then she encounters a jello cake like monster she raises an eyebrow and lays down to look at it closer then it squishes and moves away she smiles, gets up and they go their separate ways.

 

Several phone calls, talks, and traps later she finds the spider bakery she stops for a second, reads the sign, and reads that they were trying to reunite with their family. (Hey, couldn’t I? Well there’s no harm in trying...) she kneels "so you guys are trying to get to the rest of your family?" a spider holds up a card saying "yes we are" Ina pauses "how many of you are there? And how big are most of you?"

 

The spider freezes and then there was another card "why?" Ina smiles and pulls off her backpack setting it on the ground "I'm thinking about helping you guys get there, by use of my backpack, for free and you can use the light jacket in the middle part of it to keep warm too" the spider's freeze and all of them look at her

 

Then a little spider comes up and holds up a card "why would you help us?" Ina smiles softly and gently moves the spider onto her hand. "Because I know what it’s like to lose your family, I wouldn’t wish it on anyone." 

Some of the spiders then move over to her backpack and enter it when they come back out and hold up a card. "We can all fit easily and with quite a bit of room to spare" Ina smiles "then get in all of you and let’s get you home!"

 

After quickly buying things from the spider bakery before it closes down, the spiders drag all the leftovers and they all hide in one pocket of her backpack. Then she leaves and soon she enters a large room with a large tree with the leaves all on the ground. 

On the other side of the tree, she can hear Tori she smiles and then tori walks around the tree and was about to call someone and then she notices Ina. "ah Ina!" Then she walks over "are you hurt? I'm sorry I shouldn’t have left you alone" then she spots a small cut on her face and quickly heals it then Ina laughs, "I'm fine Tori"

 

tori smiles at her "I have a surprise for you, come on" tori grabs Ina's hand and they walk into the house behind the tree and into the kitchen, Ina looks at the pie and grins and rubs her neck. "Aww you didn’t have to make me a pie Tori but I bet it’s to pie for." tori laughs and smiles "I wanted to Ina, now it’s still a little too hot, but I want to show you something else."

 

tori walks away and Ina follows her down a hallway and she stops at a door "this is your room" Ina grins and walks in she looks around and upon seeing the bed realizes how tired she is she turns around and sees Tori standing there "is it to your liking?" Ina tiredly smiles "it’s great Tori, do you mind if I sleep for a while?" Tori smiles "go right ahead"

 

Ina nods and tori closes the door and Ina walks over to the bed pulling off her hooded leather fur lined jacket putting it in the wardrobe along with her gloves in its pockets and her backpack. 

Then she puts her hiking boots next to the bed along with her stick then she takes off her socks, folds them, and casts a quick cleaning spell then she puts them inside her boots after doing so she yawns and looks around

 

Then she sighs (I need to change into something different) she takes off her blue shirt and brown pants then in the mirror, she catches sight of her tattoos

 

She runs a finger over her back tattoo of a sleeping gold dragon curled around a cross with many names on the cross. 

Then she moves onto the one on her right arm the tattoo was of crossed blood-stained swords with the words Don’t Forget on the hilts. 

Then she moves over to the one on her chest of a bluebird escaping a birdcage. 

Then on her wrist, she had a ball of flames and in a circle of chains around it that says Do Not let your Anger Control You, or you might Burn all you Care For.

 

Then she brushes her finger over the last one on her thigh of a sunset and under it, it said Step by Step, Leave from Yesterday, Live for Today, Hope for Tomorrow, and Step by Step, you'll make it, Out of the Darkness and Into the Light! 

She smiles tiredly and puts on a black long-sleeved shirt and blue jeans then she lies down and falls asleep during the night she wakes she tenses and gets ready to fight and hears something placed on the floor and the door close she relaxes and falls back to sleep

 

Then, later on, she wakes up again and sits up she blearily looks around and smiles when she spots the piece of pie on the ground, picks it up, and puts it in her inventory. 

She yawns, grabs her jacket, and puts on her socks and boots she stands up and grabs her backpack, and her stick then she walks into the living room "Tori how I leave the underground?" Tori stutters and Ina continues.

 

"Because I didn’t fall I was pushed you see, I'm actually a messenger from the human King, and I am to say to your King that it is safe to come home, so I need to go your king and deliver the message" Tori blinks "didn’t you humans seal us down here?" Ina blinks "yeah but the seal is a kinda hard but easy or so I was told, for a human to get rid of... have you ever seen it? It should be around here somewhere."

(Well at least, according to the records, it is, and the records are usually pretty accurate.) Tori frowns "I’ve seen the barrier and it is not here in the ruins it’s on the other side of the underground"

 

Ina frowns "no it should be here... tori what does the one you’re talking about look like?" Tori tells her and as she speaks Ina gets Paler and Paler until she raises a hand "I know what it is... shit, this isn’t good" tori raises an eyebrow "what is it?" Ina breathes in raggedly

 

"It’s a seal alright but not a human one, it’s a Demon Seal, the enemy must have sealed you all away so that they could divide and conquer us, the only way to break it is, the pure force from multiple souls. Or you need two strong different types of souls working together in perfect harmony, in this case, though there is a problem."

 

She sighs and reaches into her pocket only to stop herself from using her stress reliever inside. 

"I’m the only human here, so either I’ll have to overpower my attack to the point it might kill me... or we have to find other humans and work together, and we will have to destroy them at the same time too, and with the harmony option the owners of the souls will die."

 

(Though I could use that? maybe, ill figure out if I should use it, when I see the barrier, not to mention... you should never! ever! combine two seals together, especially demon and human seals! Human and demon magic mix as well as fire, oil, and water!)

 

Tori nods "then there is something you need to know, currently King Asgore is hunting humans to use their souls to break the barrier" Ina blinks "huh do you know how many he's gotten?" Tori blinks "...six so far" Ina grins "Great! Though if he has the souls and hasn’t absorbed them, the humans are probably still alive, and hopefully, we can work together and break the damned things, now can you show me the way out?" Tori frowns "A-are you sure you can? He'll kill you!" Ina frowns becoming very serious

 

"Tori I know I may not look or act it but in an adult in the ways of humans, and I can defend myself, I was involved in the war, I was one of the best Squad Leaders during it, victory-wise. I can handle myself, and I’ll call often so you can know I'm ok." tori hesitates then she nods "ok, ok I’ll take you to the entrance." Ina hugs her "thanks Tori" she lets go and they walk to the basement and to the door

 

"Ina fight with me" Ina looks in her direction "no, I will not tori, I can handle myself, but only against enemies, ok." 

Tori slowly nods "very well, and it's only now that I realize you would be unhappy being trapped here, the ruins get small when you are used to them." Ina smiles and hugs her "I’ll make sure to call often Sis" then she walks through the gate down the hall until she encountered Flowey once again.

 

"You must think your so clever don't you?" Ina grins "yep!" Flowey frowns " In this world its kill or be killed, so you were able to play by your own rules. You spared the life of a single person " Ina sighs "hmm, well there were other monsters I spared too Flowey" he laughs "I bet you feel really great, you didn’t kill anyone this time, but what will you do when you meet a relentless killer? You’ll die, you’ll die, and you’ll die. Until you tire of trying, what will you do then, will you kill out of frustration? "

 

Ina rolls her eyes and makes a get to the point gesture with her hands and Flowey continues "Or will give up entirely on the world... and let me inherit the power to control it? I am the Prince of this worlds future, don’t worry, my Queen, my plan isn’t regicide just yet, this is soo much more interesting!" Flowey laughs and disappears

 

Ina shrugs "you can try Flowey but you will never succeed" then she continues walking forward then she opens one last door she suddenly shivers and zips up her hooded leather jacket "wow its cold as a snow storm out here, at least I'm not an ice woman cause that would be just cold!" She laughs at her terrible joke then she casts her spell and notices the camera hidden in the bushes she smiles and waves then she reaches into her pack and pulls out her headphones and music player she scrolls through the songs until she finds On My Way by Phil Collins

 

She smiles and plays it as she walks she starts to sing along "tell everybody I'm on my way new friends and new places to see, with blue sky’s ahead.” 

She skips slightly. “Yes I'm on my way and there’s nowhere else I’d rather be, tell everybody I'm on my way and I'm loving every step I take with the sun beating down, yes I'm on my way and I can’t keep this smile off my face"

 

She breathes in "cause there’s nothing like, seeing each other again, no matter what the distance between and the stories that we tell, will make you smile oh it really lifts my heart! So tell ‘em I'm on my way new friends and new places to see, and to sleep under the stars, who could as for more with the moon keeping watch over me"

 

She smiles as she steps over a branch "not she snow nor the rain, can change my mind the sun will come out, wait and see and the feeling of the wind in your face can lift your heart! Oh... there’s nowhere I’d rather because I'm on my way now well and truly, I'm on my way there." 

It was then she heard a shattering noise behind her she pauses the music and walks back and sees that branch was in three pieces she blinks and chooses a new song called Angel with a shotgun but this time she let the headphones rest around her neck to allow her to hear better.

 

Letting the world hear the song then she turns back around and walks until she reaches a bridge then she hears something walk up behind her "human, don’t you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand" Ina smiles and turns around and she shakes his hand

 

Only to hear a wet fart coming from a whoopee cushion then she starts cracking up and laughs "nice one!" he chuckles "hehe the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick, it’s ALWAYS funny. Anyways you're a human, right? That’s hilarious, I'm Sans, Sans the skeleton. I'm actually supposed to be on the watch for humans right now"

 

Then Ina groans slightly "ahh man I really donut want to fight you, please can I go sans?" He Chuckles "good one, and you can I don’t really care about it but my brother papyrus, on the other hand, he does you see he's a human hunting fanatic, hey actually I think that’s him over there." 

Upon hearing him say that Ina dives behind a tree and sans chuckles and says "follow me I have an idea go through the gate thingy, just go through it human, the bars are too wide to stop anyone, and by the way, nice music."

 

she leaves the tree and quickly walks through the gate with sans till they came across a lamp and stand she turns off her music and sans says "quick hide behind the stand" she runs over to the stand and hides under the counter noticing that its filled with hot dogs then Papyrus walks up "sup, bro?" papyrus frowns

 

"YOU KNOW WHATS 'SUP' BROTHER! IT HAS BEEN SIX DAYS AND YOU HAVENT... RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES! YOU JUST HANG AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!" Ina laying on her side has the urge to giggle but manages not to then sans says "thinking about getting a hot dog, do you want one?" papyrus stamps his foot

 

"NO! I DONT HAVE TIME FOR THAT! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE!? I WANT TO BE READY! I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN THEN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE! RESPECT, RECOGNITION, I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD! PEOPLE WILL ASK, TO, BE MY, FRIEND?" Ina smiles (aww he sounds like a precious ball of fluff!)

 

"I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING."

 

Ina covers her mouth trying not to laugh at the last part (if you want a shower of kisses to get a dog that loves to lick you, to wake you up!) sans hums "hmm maybe a hot dog will help you" papyrus stomps his foot "SANS! YOU’RE NOT HELPING! YOU LAZYBONES! ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND BOONDOGGLE! YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERY DAY!"

 

Sans put his hands up "hey, take it easy, I’ve gotten a ton of work done today, a skeleton." Ina cracks up and buries her face in the snow trying not to laugh "SANS!" then sans continues "come on your smiling." papyrus crosses his arms "I AM AND I HATE IT!" then he sighs "WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME, HAVE TO DO SO MUCH JUST TO GET SOME RECOGNITION"

 

Sans grins, "wow sounds like you’re really working yourself... down to the bone." Ina bites her arm with her face still in the snow muffling her laughter and papyrus groans "I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES, AS FOR YOUR WORK, PUT A LITTLE MORE, BACK BONE INTO IT!"

 

papyrus laughs and runs away sans walks over to the stand and leans over it "its fine you can come out now" at that Ina rolls onto her side and releases her bright cheerful laughter into the air sans grins and can’t help but join in

 

When they finish laughing sans says, "Ah you oughta get going, he might come back, and if he does... you'll have to sit through more of my hilarious jokes." 

she nods and gets up as she starts reluctantly walking away he says "actually, hey... hate to bother you but can you do me a favor?" she turns back and grins "you can try to bother me all you want, but you'll never truly bother me, so what do you need?" he answers.

 

"I was thinking... my brothers been kinda down lately, he's never seen a human before, and seeing you might just make his day, don’t worry, he’s not dangerous, even if he tries to be." Ina smiles 

"Sure I’ll help cheer him up, I used to do the same for my brother and I do the same for my Pack when they are down."

 

He blinks "you have a brother? Is he around?" Ina smiles sadly "yeah I had a brother, and no he's not around... he's dead along with the rest of my family." sans winces "ah sorry" 

She smiled "don’t be you were not the ones who killed them, plus it’s a common story on the surface (even now only seven years later, heh... the five hundred year war ended only seven years ago sometimes I still can’t believe it.) 

Then he says, "Thanks a million for agreeing to help out"

 

Ina waves him off "seriously its fine I don’t mind." Sans smiles and Ina smiles back then he says, "You better get going, see you in a few." 

She waves back and moves on then she remembers the spiders in her pack she quickly takes it off and puts it in her inventory to keep them safe then she keeps walking.

 

End of chapter

 

Just warning readers but the next chapters are not going-to-going to be as long as this one

Ps: I've been going through the chapters, one by one, and I am fixing my mistakes. 8/7/18


	2. Remembering family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING trama, dark themes, and possible triggers, you have been warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter fixed as of 8/7/18

Undergoing chapter two

Warning trama, and dark themes

She comes to a crossroads and decides to keep walking and encounters a moman called snowdrake, who says "snow puns are snow Problem" she laughs and they part on good terms she keeps walking and soon she sees a rock and walks past it when she sees the two brothers again she grins raises the hood of her jacket to cover her face and hides in the trees then she sneaks behinds sans and puts a finger to her lips telling papyrus to be quiet

papyrus tilts his head when she starts making faces and miming what sans says, papyrus starts cracking up and sans looks at him confused "paps?" ina grins then she reaches forward and loosely wraps her arms around him in a loose hug and picks him up she grins "heyo you wanna have a punny time?" he freezes, and quickly frees himself from her limp arms

Ina grins "heyo did I scare you? sorry about that but I've been known to prank people from time to time" sans stares at her then he chuckles "good one! You really got me this time" ina smiles "My name is Ina, would you like be friends " she holds out both hands and sans takes one and "pwwwqueee" ina tried to hold a straight face but she bursts out laughing anyway

Then papyrus groans "SANS!" Then papyrus looks at her "ARE YOU A HUMAN?" Ina nods "yes I am, and you are, Papyrus?" Papyrus's eyesockets widen "WOWIE, YOU KNOW MY NAME! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS POPULAR! AND AFTER I CAPTURE YOU HUM... ER SORRY INA, AFTER I CAPTURE YOU! I WILL BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD! BE PREPARED FOR MY PUZZLES! "

then papyrus runs off and ina grins after his disappearing shape "your brother is a really cool guy sans, as are you, I'm glad I got to meet you two" sans rubs his neck "I'm not cool, my brother is the cool one" ina shakes her head "Nah your both cool, you are trying to cheer up your brother and watch out for him, as any older sibling should, hey... did I ever mention my siblings?"

sans nods "yeah you mentioned your brother" Ina smiles "yeah good old teddy bear... he was the oldest six years older than me, then there was me and then my little sister she was four years younger than me, her name was Lily, god how I wish..." she sighs and then touches her shoulder " I wish she was alive... sweet and gentle lily" sans hesitates "how did they die?"

Ina looks up at the fake stars overhead "it started off as a normal day"

"INA BREAKFAST IS READY~ COME AND GET IT~"

ina jumps up from her chair, puts down her book, exits her bedroom and runs down the stairs towards the smell of cooking meat she runs into the kitchen where the table was already set and everyone was at the table she smiles and hops up onto a chair and they all start eating then teddy steals a bit of bacon off her plate ina whines

"Teddy! That was mine!" He laughs "oh well, I already ate it!" She pouts and steals a piece of waffle off his plate and eats it then teddy grins and his blue eyes were full of mischief "this means war my dear sister" ina gulps "uh oh" then a prank war began once again

Soon Ina, Lily, and Teddy went outside and walked into the woods she looks back at her home an ivy-covered cabin in the middle of a forest ina grins (heh if you didn't know where the door was you would never find it) lily cheerfully skipped up ahead of her "come on sissy! mommy wants us to find strawbewrrys!" Ina rolls her eyes "slow down sis you'll trip" Lily looked up at her with big blue eyes

"sissy? " ina looks down at Lily "yeah?" Lily asks "why do you have... weird purble eyes, and not blue like me, Teddy, and daddy or brown like mommy?" Ina shrugs "I dunno, I was born with blue eyes, that is dad said they were blue then became purple later on" lily tilts her head "oh," then Teddy laughs "hey Lily, want a piggyback ride?"

Lily beams and scrambles onto his back, ina grins softly at them and walks next to them soon they reach the field teddy puts down lily who runs off and not long after teddy steps on something sharp "ow!" Ina looks over and carefully raises teddys foot and sees a strange dagger with the blade facing up in the grass she reaches forward and picks it up and she carefully uses her magic "sanare vulnere" then the wound heals up

Ina sighs "you need to be more careful teddy!" Then she looks at the dagger and seeing it teddy pales "oh no..." Ina looks up at him "Teddy?" He runs over to Lily and picks her up "We need to get home now!" Ina frowns and they both run home along the way ina sees something black in the trees and soon they reach home teddy bursts through the door "MOM DAD! WE NEED TO LEAVE!"

Dad runs out of his workshop with a sword, mom runs out with a bag of food and a musket rifle, seeing no enemy dad quickly walks over "teddy whats wrong?!" Teddy looks at ina "show dad the dagger" Ina shows it to dad who pales "kids go grab your emergency bags now!"

They quickly go and grab their bags and Ina picks up lily and teddy comes back from his room with a sword they start jogging away from the house until they reach a clearing where their parents were knocked out from above and lily yells "MOM! DAD!" Teddy grabs his sisters and puts both of them behind him he glares while brandishing his sword at the two horned with strangely warped limbs humanoids in front of him the one wearing dark red says "well well well, what do we have here? A little family of cattle? What do you think, Doomar?"

Warning you might want to skip to the end notes now.

the black wearing one replies "I think I only see a few Cockroaches, Terroren" Terroren Sadisticly grins "your right but wait a sec, this cockroach seems to want to kill us, so I think we should kill these two first!" He reaches down and grabs dads hair and pulls him up teddy's eyes widen and seeing him distracted Doomar disarms him and tosses his sword to the side Lily clings to teddy and terroren draws his sword and lazily swings his sword, teddys eyes widen and he reaches back grabs lily and covers her eyes as their parents were beheaded

Then the Demons cackled and while ina was in shock they bound her up with some rope then they attempted to drag Lily away from teddy who fought them off and Lily screamed "MOM! DAD! HELP!" Ina tearily looks over at her decapitated mom and dad

She whimpers then she looks over at her brother who was still covering their sister's eyes from the horrible sight then ina rotates her wrists in her binds and glares at the two demons in hatred then doomar notices her glare and scoffs then he pulls out his sword and strikes her she closes her eyes

When she felt no pain she opened them and saw her brother in front of her attempting to take the blow for her but the demon instead of stabbing him, he knocked him to the side then Doomar says "how many do we need alive again?" Terroren says "only one, and since the boy so desperately want to die ill grant his request, and you kill the littlest girl, and we will leave the one the boy was protecting alive, might as well grant his final wish! oh how I do love making humans come after me for revenge!~"

Then he cheerfully lops off teddys arm and limb by limb he cuts off teddys limbs as he screams in pain and terror until he finally kill him and the other one slowly cuts through Lily's throat as she cried.

Then terroren smiles "oh yeah I have to do something" then he walks over to her and grins he looms over ina and smiles "ill be waiting for you girly, and just so you know, all of us demons love causing terror, fear, pain, and hate! Come after us when you're ready, but you're too weak and pathetic to kill currently, so see you in the future, you PATHETIC EMOTIONAL WEAKLING! You're not even worth eating!" then they leave and Ina just stares blankly at the body's she leans against a tree "he's right... I'm weak, pathetic really, I'm not strong enough, I'm weak because of my emotions but..."

Then her eyes shined purple in her Fury "ILL GET STRONGER I WILL NOT BE A PATHETIC EMOTIONAL WEAKLING, AND ILL KILL THEM ALL! THEY WILL ALLL DIE!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You were warned, I had a very dark mind back then.   
> And just to sum up for those who skipped, her family died in front of her, the Demons Terroren and Doomar, killed her entire family and told her she was too Pathetic to kill, giving her a lust for power and desire for the genocide of all of demon-kind.


	3. teaching, explaining, puzzle solving, and electric puns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing as bad as the last chapter in this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing as bad as the last chapter in this one, edited as of 8/8/18.

Goingtale Chapter three

Sans stares at her "whoa... that's... shit kid" he shakes his head she snorts "I'm not a kid in human terms, plus I'm twenty-one, I was only eight then, and at ten I managed to join the army, and when I was eleven I was promoted to squad captain" sans stares at her "but you have no LV?" ina raises an eyebrow

"what does that stand for?" sans answers "level of violence" she tilts her head "well whats my LV now?" sans looks at it and flinches "h-how?!" ina looks up thoughtfully "I think you have to intend to do harm and what is it now?" sans stares "one... so you have an abnormally high LV but it can go up and down, and that theory makes sense as you do have a huge number of Execution points" ina grins "I think it will only go up if someone hits my anger trigger or threatens my friends, and I slightly hit it a second ago so I made my LV go up"

sans tilts his head "what's your trigger?" she wryly smiles "I seriously doubt you will ever hit it" sans frowns "I would like to know" ina sighs "I doubt anyone down here in the underground is that cruel sans" then she walks away

eventually she walks down the way and soon comes across a sign "don't move?" Then she sees the stand and walks past it and a dog stands up "did something move? I can only see moving objects" in smiles and freezes and then after the blue sword passes through her she looks at him (his ears... I wanna pet them but can't move... oh well ill do it anyways!) she slowly reaches up and pets his ears alarmed the dog jumps back

"I was pet?! pat?! pet?! Pat?!" she laughs "calm down it was just me, my names Ina and I'm sorry if you don't like me petting you but it was so tempting" he calms down and looks in her general direction "apology accepted, and I don't mind so go ahead" she brightens up and starts scratching his ears and soon he was half lying on the counter and grinning in happiness then she finishes petting him

"thanks for letting me pet you" he grins "it was my pleasure, and by the way my name is doggo" ina grins "its nice to meet you doggo" then her vision turns black "ah darn it not again..." doggo cocks his head "what happened?" ina sighs " my sight spell ran out of time again... hey now that I think of it, you might be able to use it"

Doggo freezes "a-are you sure?" She nods "yeah you might, can you sense this? And if you can, do the same as me" She starts manipulating magic making a conection between her brain and her eyes which she calls her sight spell then after a few seconds he copys her and suddenly color filled his vision then he stares at ina "y-your a human!" Ina smiles at him "yeah I am doggo" then he becomes quiet and looks around then ina says "there is something you should know about this spell" he looks at her "what is it?"

She grins sadly "its only temporary, but the time does grow longer the more you use it but, you can only use it after a few hours after you run out of time" doggo nods " I figured that out already, Ina... how did you lose your sight?" Ina smiles "I gave it up in a sacrificial spell along with twelve others who lost other things as well, to help destroy the enemy, and honestly it was not in vain" then doggo says "what enemy?"

Ina explains how there are two seals and one is actually a demon seal and how the fight with humans was actually them trying to protect them and that the seal they made was to hide them and protect them from the demons and the human seal was in the ruins and that the demons found out about momans and sealed them away as well creating time loops

Doggo blinks "huh that actually makes sense as to why your race would seal us away and not just kill us all" ina grins "yeah well I better get dog on out of here" he chuckles "yeah, thanks for the spell" she waves him off "just make sure to go see any family you have before the time runs out" he nods and runs off ina grins then she keeps walking

then she sees sans she grins "hey sans whats up?" sans grins "the roof of the cavern thats what!" she chuckles "good one! though hows your precious ball of fluff of a brother?" Sans raises an eyebrow "precious ball of fluff?" Ina grins

"human term for someone who is innocent and pure and needs to be protected, also known as a Poffy, in fact almost every monster ive met so far is a Poffy, except one" sans grins "you want to protect my bro... huh?" Ina smiles "yeah cause well, while he would be fine in the human world of now, but back during the war..." her eyes darken "he wouldnt last a minute on the front lines"

Sans furrowed his skullbrows "what do you mean, he's are not weak!" ina sighs "yeah he isn't fighting-wise, but he's too kind, you're all too kind... I need an example" then her eyes light up with an idea

"Could you kill your brother?" Sans freezes and ina continues "cause they would take the look of your friends and family easily, you see demons also use people you care about against you, and they never stop being evil, they would rather crush your skull than have you as a friend" sans shudders and she looks up at the ceiling of the cavern

"they like to cause pain and fear where ever they go... they were self entidled, greedy, racist, they gave no thought to others, and they didnt care who they hurt at all, they think of humans as toys, or food" sans shudders again and ina sighs

"in the front lines they liked to play mind games, the kind of mind games that would easily get papyrus ensnared shoulder deep into their lies, they would make you think that they were someone you cared for or were holding them, hostage, and it was not easy to tell if the person was really them or not, you have to have a certain kind of darkness in your heart to survive" sans shakes himself

"The more I learn of Demons the more I don't like them, and honestly, I'm glad you guys were the ones fighting them" ina smiles "they are why we sealed you guys away, we didn't want you guys to get hardened and become pessimists like most of us, in fact, most humans are quiet now, not loud like papyrus, as back then a single sound could've gotten everyone in your unit killed"

sans stares then shakes himself "A-anyways I came to tell you about blue attacks" ina smiles "I figured it out already, as I encountered Doggo not too long ago"

he blinks "ahh ok well then see you" he leaves and ina keeps walking and sees a crossway she looks to the one to the north and goes up if she sees a snowman and grins "snow whats up snowman!" The snowman laughs and ina blinks and the snow man asks her to take a piece of him and bring it to the ends of the world "sure why not" she carefully takes a piece out of him and puts it into her inventory she walks back to the crossroads and heads down the last path

Soon she enters a clearing then she hears sans and his fluffy brother arguing then they notice her "OH HO INA HAS ARRIVED, IN ORDER TO STOP YOU, MY BROTHER AND I HAVE CREATED SOME PUZZLES!" Ina pales "uh oh" papyrus tilts his head "WHATS WRONG INA?" Ina fakely smiles "nothings wrong ill be fine!"

Papyrus shrugs and continues his explanation and inwardly ina panics (oh shit I can't see, my spell is out of time! how am I supposed to do this! ) then she moves forward a little bit and hears the sound of something being zapped and she asks "hey you ok?" Papyrus grins "THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS FINE THANKS FOR ASKING AND SANS! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Sans looks at ina " I think ina has to hold the orb"

Papyrus blinks "OH, OKAY! then she hears footsteps on the snow and something is put on her head "HOLD THIS PLEASE!" and again she hears the crunch of snow and then papyrus says "OK! TRY NOW!" ina gulps and moves forward eight steps and then she giggles and falls over laughing at a familiar sensation "that tickles! "

then she stands up with a grin and turns left and takes six steps forward and gets tickled again then she turns right and takes nine steps and once again gets shocked, she takes thirteen steps and again gets shocked then she turns left and takes eight steps and suddenly there was a bony hand on her elbow pulling her back "whoa there Ina you nearly walked off a cliff." she closed eyed smiles at sans "ah thanks sans... that puzzle was quite shocking! but at least I didn't fall!" sans laughs.

"good one! but is something wrong with your eyes?" ina sighs "so you finally realized it huh? yep, I'm blind" sans freezes "your blind?!" ina sighs "its only temporary until my spell recharges" papyrus Grins "AND YOU STILL COMPLETED MY PUZZLE WOWIE! YOUR INCREDIBLE!" ina hangs her head and in a small voice says "n-no I'm really not" sans frown and ina shivers "Ina you are cool to me" ina flushes and rubs her neck and sans laughs "what? did I get you embarrassed?" Papyrus grins " AS MY BROTHER SAID, YOU ARE VERY COOL HUMAN! NOT AS COOL AS ME! BUT VERY COOL."

Feeling embarrassed ina moves to the side and starts walking a little ways away when she hears a quiet but familiar sound her eyes widen in fear and in a panic, she twists around, reaching out. "SANS! PAP! MOVE!"


	4. Saving, finding out, conspiracy, and remembering.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited as of 8/8/18.

The boys yell in shock as the cliff crumbles underneath them ina reaches out for them dropping her stick as she goes

she grabs onto some kind of cloth and a skeleton arm and the arm she grabbed then grabs her forearm then she hears a familiar voice "well well well what do we have here?" Ina pales and looks in the direction of the voice "Flowey!" Flowey cackles

"It must be my lucky day! Though it's not so lucky for you Queeny, as you only have two choices" ina grits her teeth in anger "and they are?" Flowey smiles "you let them fall and protect yourself, or you die!" Ina then can hear and feel magic being used and she growls

A few seconds later Flowey snarls "you utter fool! In this world, its kill or be killed!" Then he leaves ina lets herself breath and she asks "A-are you two ok?" She looks at them as they laid in shock on the snow near her papyrus says "W-WE ARE FINE INA BUT YOU ARE CERTAINLY ARE NOT!"

Sans gets up and moves over to her and looks at her back and he winces "her back is mangled, we need to get her some bandages" ina sits up "ill be fine, I've dealt with worse"

Sans glares "stay down, you saved my brother and I, let us return the favor." ina sighs and lays back down and papyrus picks her up and sans teleports them to their house sans quickly takes the rock off the table and lays it on the floor papyrus puts her on the table

she lays on her stomach sans goes into the kitchen and finds a first aid kit he brings it back and was about to start bandaging her up but Ina sighs "sans you have to get the bullets out of my back first"

he looks at her "what, How?" Ina sighs "you have to carve them out or if you can use magic, summon them" sans nods and one by painful one he summons them out of her back then she takes off her jacket and cast a cleaning and repair spell then she takes off her shirt with her back to them they both blush "i-ina!"

Ina rolls her eyes "I'm still wearing an bra guys and I've got my back to you, there's nothing you can really see, plus during the war it was normal to share quarters with other genders" they bandage up her back and she sits up and puts an offered white shirt on

Then papyrus asks "YOU KNOW THAT FLOWER?" Ina nods "yes when I landed in the underground, he tried to trick me into thinking he was a friend and was going to kill me" papyrus frowns "WHY WOULD FLOWEY DO THIS... HE'S ALWAYS SO KIND TO ME..." ina frowns "stay away from him papyrus... please I don't want to see you turned to dust" and sans asks "what do you mean by war?"

Ina sighs and puts on her jacket (oh yeah I never really told sans about the war, I indicated that there was one but I never talked about it) she explains about the war the seals and the real reason that the monsters were down here

The skeletons stare at her and sans says "so, it was because of the seal in the ruins that, everything kept resetting?!" Ina looks at him and nods "yes, I'm guessing you have a piece of anti-time alter metal?"

Sans shrugs and ina asks "how many times?" Sans looks down "I've lost count in the four hundreds" ina winces "that's... shit" then she reaches into a pocket and pulls out a pack of cigarettes and offers one, sans smiles and waves it off

Ina nods and asks "I just want to know this just in case but, was there ever someone that everything seemed to revolve around?" Sans nods "yeah, how did you know?" ina's eyes widen and she fumbles and drops the pack "oh shit! That's not good!" then she uses her jacket to muffle her voice and bursts out into a stream of muffled curses and sans grabs her elbow and shouts at her "INA" she stops cursing "there's a demon down here!"

sans freezes "what?" she sighs "if there is someone the loops revolve around it means that there is a demon, you see" she picks up the pack of cigarettes and pulls one out

" there is a very good reason you don't mix human and demon seals, because if you do if you are the only human you can control it, but if you are not, the demon can control it, and if there is only one, they take turns and how many turns they get is dependent on how strong the magic they have"

She rubs her forehead "not to mention a time loop is a paradise to a demon, they get to kill people over and over and over again, and torture the human, as they will be forced to share the same body, the only way to stop it, if that happens is for a new variable is added... and that would probably me, the six people... sans did they arrive after or before the time loops started" sans answers "before..." Ina groans and lights her cigarette by snapping her fingers and making a flame on her thumb

"grrrreaaat, that means they don't count! oh by the way it only time loops here, not on the outside so with me here I'm a new variable, the timeline is adjusting for me being here, and the demon, has it arrived yet?" Sans sighs "no not yet" ina nods "then we have some time, as long as... shit it probably is isn't it?" Sans tilts his head "what?" she sighs and takes a drag of her cigarette "the first human... do you know what eye, and hair color they have?"

Sans answers "red eyes and brown hair why?" Ina groans holding her forehead releasing a torrent of smoke "great! just great! This is a huge mess! He or she is Possessed as well! they only count as one being!" Sans asks "ok so what does that mean"

Ina rubs her forehead and takes another drag of her cigarette "the kid is not in control of their actions, and if they died... did they?" Sans nods and ina whimpers "why?... gods damnit! Their souls are intertwined! That means we have to separate them and destroy the demon soul, and free the human soul And! return them to their body! and there must be another kid also trapped by the demon as well!"

sans frowns "but Chara died, that means their body is dead as well" ina sighs releasing more smoke "no it isn't, long ago demons would remove our souls and take over our bodies but we made a spell so that our bodies would be put in stasis while a demon is in our Body their body cannot truly die or get sick until they were freed, it is always cast when humans are children, so yeah the kid is alive still, but their soul is elsewhere " sans nods thoughtfully "that makes sense"

Ina sighs then realises shes inside a house "oh sorry for smoking inside your house" she with a little help carefully gets up and sans says "its fine" then papyrus brings her a bowl of snow "HERE FOR YOUR SMOKESTICK" ina smiles "thank you papyrus" she puts out her cigarette and asks "so shall we continue with the puzzles?" Sans looks at her surprised and she feeling his surprise, and smiles "well the Great Poffy Papyrus made them so I should do them, don't you think?"

Sans snickers and teleports them back to the clearing and ina grins "ok then see you guys later!" then she realises she dropped her stick and groans then she carefully starts patting the snow looking for it when she hears something dropped in front of her she reaches out and finds that it's her stick she raises her head "thank you!" then she hears a bark and her cheek is licked she reaches out and pets the dog then the dog runs off she smiles and gets up rubbing the slobber off her cheek and starts walking and once again nearly walks off a cliff

Soon she comes across a man who complains about no one buying nice cream she smiles and buys some from him then she moves on

then she feels sans standing nearby "hey sans, whats up?" he shrugs "not mush, just boning around" ina grins "well wanna play the golf game with me?" sans shakes his head "Nah you golf ahead" ina smiles "ok then see you later" sans nods and she keeps walking then she nearly runs into two houses and finds a sign between them she quickly reads it with her fingers and nods "ok so they work on scent, huh?" then she walks back and finds out that sans was gone, she shakes her head "how does he do that? Can he teleport?" then she walks down to the other path

walking down the path she hears sans and papyrus the papyrus starts talking "INA! I HOPE YOU'RE READY FOR..." papyrus looks at sans "SANS! WHERE'S THE PUZZLE?!" Sans grins "it's right there, on the ground, trust me, there's no way they can get past this one" hesitating ina walks forward and picks up the paper and using her spell and upon seeing it closer her eyes widen and she collapses to the ground and groans "how did you know!" Sans rases an eyesocket "know what?" She miserably looks at him "I'm awful at word searches!" Sans jaw drops

Ina just sits there and stops using her spell "the letters just switch places!" Papyrus nods "INDEED HUMAN THEY ARE HARD!" Ina just sits there depressed and sans shakes his head and ina looks up at him "hey sans?" He looks at her "yeah?" She hesitates "do you... do you think you could help me up... my legs have stiffened up, I can't move" sans stares at her then uses his magic to set her on her feet "there you go ina" she smiles at him "thanks!" Then papyrus runs on ahead

Ina grins then she stumbles and sans catches her with his magic and once again sets her on her feet she grins and walks down the path then she uses her spell and sees a piece of paper on the ground and a table with spaghetti on it she picks up the paper and reads it

finishing reading she smiles and attempts to pick it up and finds its frozen to the table she frowns and slowly she channels her magic into the plate warming it up then she sees the mouse hole and frowns she looks at the plate and opens her inventory and pulls out a spider donut and places it in front of the mouse hole

then she eats his spaghetti "hmmm not too bad! could be worse, noddles are a bit overcooked, and the sauce is a... little bit too seasoned but otherwise its great! thanks for being Concerned for my health papyrus... actually... when was the last time I ate?..." she freezes upon realizing "damn I haven't eaten in four days! Natalie and Luke would both kick my ass..." she bows her head in grief and lets a few tears slide down her face

then she shakes herself and devours the rest of it then she moves on she runs into a sign that she can feel that it says dog marriage and raises an eyebrow when she shrugs she walks on the path in front of her and finds a switch buried in the snow she flips it and walks down the other path

she comes across a dog wearing armor she smiles and raises a hand and he comes bounding excitedly over to her and sits down she laughs softly and pets him soon his head was way high up and she spares him and his head comes shooting down she laughs and lesser dog happily runs off then she used her spell and walks down the path and across the bridge then she stops and two dogs approach she stiffens and waits as they talk

then she remembers what a sign said earlier and rolls around in the mud and snow slightly hoping that it would work then the dogs freeze and sniff her again "are you a weird puppy?" ina smiles and while she shivers she pets their ears then they talk about how dogs can pet other dogs and how their minds have been expanded then they walk off she smiles after them and continues walking then she comes across a puzzle and quickly solves it and keeps going then she sees papyrus

" Hey Papyrus! how have you been?" papyrus smiles "THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS FINE!... WAIT... HOW DID YOU AVOID MY TRAP? AND MORE IMPORTANTLY IS THERE ANY LEFT FOR ME?" Ina winces "ah no I ate it all... sorry here" she quickly takes a cone of nice cream out of her inventory and hands it to him "to make up for not leaving any for you, it was just too good!" he looks at the nice cream in shock and then he looks up at her and smiles "THANK YOU INA, AND I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL MAKE YOU SPAGHETTI WHENEVER YOU WANT!" then they continue down the path

then papyrus says "MY BROTHER STARTED A SOCK COLLECTION RECENTLY, HOW SADDENING... SOMETIMES I WONDER WHAT HE WOULD DO... WITHOUT SUCH A COOL GUY TAKING CARE OF HIM!?" ina smiles "yeah you're both really cool and nice, I'm glad you two have each other... that you two are not by yourselves"

papyrus tilts his head "YOU THINK MY LAZY BONEHEAD OF A BROTHER IS ALSO COOL!?" ina nods "yeah he seems to be a good older brother, and he's protective, kind, he tries but... he needs some motivation... papyrus, we humans are good at figuring things out... I don't know why but he seems to exhibit several signs of depression " papyrus tilts his head "WHAT IS DEPRESSION?"

Ina sighs "Its a mental condition, does he ever seem like he's down, that he just doesn't want to get up, that nothing ever seems to matter, or that he just doesn't care about anything?" Papyrus frowns "YES HE DOES... HOW CAN I HELP HIM INA?"

They stop in front of a tree and Ina smiles "he needs positive reinforcement, lots of hugs and you just being you, that's the best things for him, also no more calling him lazy ever! You can't really help being lazy when you have depression, you just want to lay around and do nothing as nothing seems to matter anyways, in his mind and because of the time loops he must think, why does it matter we will just end up back here anyways... though the laziness could just be a part of him"

Papyrus nods seriously "OK I WILL NOT CALL SANS LAZY ANYMORE! I WILL ENCOURAGE HIM TO DO MORE THINGS SO I CAN PRAISE HIM! AND ILL DO MY BEST TO HELP HIM OUT OF DEPRESSION!" Ina smiles softly "I'm glad he has you as a brother you guys need each other whether you both know it or not, and your both really cool, not to mention sans enlisted my help with cheering you up" papyrus looks at her shocked "HE DID?!" Ina grins "yeah he did, he really cares about you Papyrus"

Papyrus softens "AND I CARE ABOUT MY BROTHER AS WELL, NO MATTER HIS PUNS, HE'S STILL MY BROTHER!" Ina closes her eyes "as do I with my siblings, no matter what they are not here right now" papyrus puts a hand on her shoulder and she smiles at him and they continue walking and approach a huge puzzle and after talking about how he couldn't solve it ina says "alright lets both solve it! hey, do you want to know how some of the food on the surface is cooked?"

Papyrus grins and nods then while she talks about cooking they work together and solve it ina grins "we did it!" Then they sit down and start laughing and sans walks up "hey bro, Ina what were you two talking about?" Ina smiles at him " we were talking about puzzles and how to cook some of the food on the surface" sans nods slowly and ina gets up pulling papyrus up as well "well you guys better get going to set up the next one!" papyrus nods and they walk off

Ina smiles after them and slowly her smiling face falters and becomes a sad one "Teddy, Lily, Mom, Dad, you guys... you would have loved these two... probably have immediately adopted them into the family, Luke my love... I wonder what you would have done, would you have quickly grabbed sans and took him away to talk to him in private? or would you have just hugged him till he broke down? and you would have quickly deemed papyrus a protect at all costs from anything or anyone that could corrupt him, just like I did"

she laughs sadly and gazed at the ceiling of the underground and slowly she starts to sing going through lines from sad love songs that she remembers

"I miss you... even after all this time, yeah, not a day goes by when I don't think of you... I miss your voice, I miss your smile, but now you belong to heaven, its empty here without your smile and the truth brings us to tears, all the love you gave us for all these years, you may have gone on to heaven but a piece of you, will be in my heart always~"

she stared up and smiles waterily "always Luke... I love you but I never got to tell you... I waited too long, i shouldn't have" then she wipes away the tears and takes a deep breath "I've got to keep going my love, step by step I've got to keep going, I'm sorry that I can't join you just yet... but I will eventually, but for now, I'm going to live my life, just as you would have wanted me too"

she straightens up and puts snow on her eyes and soon walked down the path seeming like nothing even happened

else where

some one stared at a screen and slowly starts crying. (she lost her family and her bond mate... god she must be in so much pain, maybe I should tell... no, she doesn't like me like that... but I will help ina out at least!)


	5. snow sculptures, caves, and big fellas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit short  
> Edited as of 8/8/18.

Going tale Chapter five snow sculptures, caves, and big fellas.

 

ina looks over at the other side of the room at sans and papyrus and grins as papyrus explains the puzzle and she waits and suddenly there was a clear path to the other side and her jaw drops "that is a one in a million chance... how!?" then papyrus leaves and shes still questioning it

 

then she walks forward and sans says "you actually ate my brother's spaghetti? but how it was frozen to the table? and inedible " ina grins "Heating spells" sans facepalms "I didn't think of that" then ina finishes her sentence "and compared to some of the things I've eaten that was perfectly edible" sans blinks as ina walks away "there's something worse tasting than it? Though that was pretty decent for my brother, I do not want to know... what is worse"

 

ina walks and sees another sentry station and a lot of snowdogs around and remembering lesser dog she felt full of the will to continue and continued to the next room where she found another puzzle and a path to the right she followed the path and found two sculptures well one sculpture and a lump of snow with a familiar name on it

 

she smiles and slowly started transforming the lump into what looked like a peacefully sleeping while curled up under a blanket sans with his name on the blanket she stands up pleased and walks back to the puzzle and slowly solves it and the bridge extends she walks across and soon starts sliding across then something lands on her head and she by reflex grabs it and carries it upon reaching the other side she finds she is holding a dog

 

she looks at it in shock and laughs she puts it down and it runs off then she take the bottom path and sees sans "hey fancy seeing you again" sans grins "how you been Ina?" ina grins "feeling great... is it just me or are there eyes over there?" she points at the hole in the wall and sans laughs "you'll find out" she pouts and keeps walking when she sees a deer like monster with decorations on its horns dodging its attacks and she finally has removed all of the ornaments then she gives him some money and he thanks her then she keeps walking and sees a cave

 

she enters and in awe of her surroundings then she sees a door and walks up to it she knocks and no one answers then she knocks again "knock knock, who's there? harry, harry who? harry up and open the door I'm freezing!" she laughs slightly "Luke loved making those up..." she pinches her arm "damn it ina just persevere, you need to get to the king and free the momans, then maybe after you complete this last mission you can stop for a while" she leaves the cave

 

unknown to her someone was watching her (ina... you are not allowed to die, I will make sure you survive this! I may have given up, but you... you gave me Hope, and I will not let you die!) he clenches his hand

 

ina soon came across a field with quite a few mounds of snow she smiles and walks past them then she stops at a dog house "a dog house?... if there's a dog, then where are they?"

 

then she notices a mound of snow move and her eyes widen in alarm she rushes to the mound "oh god... are you buried in the snow! are you ok!" she quickly uncovers the top layer and sees a dog stick its head out she sighs in relief as it barks happily "thank goodness your ok!"

 

Then the rest of it rises from the snow ina gapes up at Greater dog "wow, big fella aren't you?" greater dog barks and Ina laughs "come here down here boy so I can pet you!" then a small dog jumps out of the armor ina chuckles and the dog runs over and sits at her feet she starts vigorously petting greater Dog and playing with him soon they both flop onto the ground happily winded and she slowly keeps petting him

 

Ina grins up at the sky and sighs "ok boy I've got to go, see you later~" she gets up and walks away soon she sees a bridge and sees sans and papyrus on the other side and papyrus was holding a button she looks up and sees weapons she gasps and her eyes seem to grow huge

 

in excitement she looks over to papyrus and ask "are you going to set it off?!" papyrus hesitates and ina frowns "you don't have to if you don't want to" papyrus continues hesitating and Ina smiles "seriously dude" papyrus then declares it is a too easy puzzle for the human and puts it away she smiles at him

 

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!? THIS WAS ANOTHER DECISIVE VICTORY FOR PAPYRUS! NYEH! HEH! HEH?!" after laughing he runs off ina nods and approaches sans "I don't know what my brothers going to do now if I were you I would make sure you understood blue attacks ina" she nods and they go their separate ways

 

...

 

huh the shortest chapter I've written yet... sorry about not putting anything up, some things of been happening in my personal life and well... nobody really wants to hear it... so I'm not gonna tell anyone, but it's going to be slow updates from Here on hopefully I can get the next chapter up soon... again I apologise for not putting anything up in a while, have a nice day/night


	6. Chapter six Nowdin, smoke, Queens, skull, and tattoos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> edited as of 8/8/18

Going to help them

________________________________________

 

 

not even a minute later she sees a sign "welcome to snowdin, fInally a town!" she walks down the road and sees a shop, an inn, a bar, and library with the sign misspelled she decides to enter the inn first and buys a room then she heads down to the bar named Grillbys

she enters and sees two open spots at the bar she sits down and is handed a menu "ill have a burger please" the fireman nods and leaves Ina sighs and leans on the bar slightly as her stomach groans then she feels a furry hand on her shoulder she looks at him and smiles

 

"ah doggo, how are you? the spell working out ok?" doggo nods "yeah thank you for teaching it to me" Ina waves off his thanks "its all right no need for thanks" doggo sits down near her and soon the other dogs notice her and one by one come to talk to her or get petted then greater dog pounces on her and she laughs and they wrestle and play for a little while

 

then doggo tells her that the fire mans name is Grillby and that he's a mute, Ina smiles and signs "hey Grillby do you know where I can go smoke without possibly giving someone second-hand smoke?" Grillby shrugs and gestures towards the entrance and she nods and walks outside and seeing all of the people being a little down she decides to do something about it

 

she takes a long drag of her cigarette and releases the smoke and uses her magic to form a mini whispy winged wolf made of white smoke

 

 

she releases it and it flew around a Moman child who gasps in awe he looks at her and she smiles and makes another smoker creation a eagle that flew around him in circles and made a shower of butterflies fly from her mouth and other animals with wings soon everyone was chasing her creations and playing and just having a good time then slowly after

she created a swarm of mini dragons then as she takes the longest drag of her cigarette she breathed out and in a torrent of smoke

 

she created a replica of the night sky with burning coals as the stars and on the path leading away from snowdin she made a sunrise

 

everyone stared up at the stars and at the sunrise in awe and Ina leans against the doorway and smiles and Ina feels as if she is filled with the will to continue and the integrity to do the right thing then she vowed "I swear I will do everything in my power to let you all see the real thing" then she looks to the left and sees Grillby standing there and quickly signs "hello Grillby is my order ready?"

 

he nods and they head back in she sits down and starts eating and when she tries to pay Grillby shakes his head no and signs back at her "no with the happiness you have caused today I shall not let you pay" Ina frowns "I did it cause I wanted to, not for free food" Grillby waves her off "I know, just consider it a thank you" Ina sighs and Grillby grins then Ina asks "hey does Sans come here often?" Grillby nods "yes" Ina smiles "does he have a tab?"

 

Grillby nods then Ina finishes her food "how much is his tab?" Grillby cups his chin then signs "currently thirty gold he's actually been pretty good about keeping up with it recently" Ina nods and pulls out thirty-five gp and hands it to him "well he no longer has a Debt tab now" Grillby smiles then Ina thinks for a second (hmm maybe I should call tori?) she pulls out her phone an calls Toriel, who quickly picks up.   

"yes? Hello?" Ina grins "Hey Tori! I'm in snowdin now" then Ina tells her about everything that happened since and the time loops, how they figured out that Chara was possessed, how her soul was intertwined with an demons, how another child was captured by the demon as well 

Toriel froze, then she stuttered "m-my child is alive?" She shakes herself "how do we save them?" Ina sighs "we first have to separate the children's souls, then the demons from Chara's, then we have to kill the demon... and put Chara's soul back... in... wait, did you just call Chara your child?"

Toriel flinches "y-yes she was my child" Ina sighs "tori... are you the Queen?" Toriel sighs "yes I was" Ina frowns "so... why are you not at the castle?" Tori flinches "after Chara died my son absorbed her soul and went to the surface... he brought Chara's body with him and the humans there attacked him... he died of his wounds"

Ina rubs her eyes "ok so we also have to separate your son's soul as well, good to know and this was... how long ago?" Tori replies "I guess forty years ago but with the things you've told me of the time loops might have been long ago" Ina sighs

"Ok, here's why your kid was attacked, we were definitely still at war with the demons, and some demons can shape-shift, they must have thought he was a demon shifter and attacked him, and stop avoiding the question."

tori sighs "I-I couldn't stand what Asgore was doing so I left" Ina sighs "very well just know that I'm upset at you for abandoning your duty and just letting this Asgore just take their souls" tori flinches then quietly asks "do you hate me?" Ina sighs "no you just made a mistake, everyone makes mistakes but you do have to make up for it" tori nods "o-ok bye" Ina smiles "talk to you later tori" she hangs up and sighs brushing her waist long brown hair back

then Grillby sits next to her and smiles when he signs "need anything?" Ina nods "you have any human alcohol? I think I'm going to need it" Grillby nods and signs

"yes but your going to have to get it and it'll be on the house, no one else will drink it" Ina tiredly smiles "just point it out Grillby" he points it out and Ina quickly uses her smoke  
magic and as she does she can't think of what she wants to form

so It forms a skeleton wearing a sweater, jeans, and a lab coat and with a cracked skull and holes in his hands, he grabs the bottle of alcohol and a shot glass and sets them down on the counter in front of her then the skeleton smiles at Ina

Ina smiles "thanks skull" the skeleton nods at her and disappears

 

Grillby stares and signs "do you know who that was?" Ina shrugs "Nah I don't, he's been with me ever since the war ended, and he refuses to tell me his name, and for some reason I think he's different than the rest of my creations, he usually appears when I need something and I don't have a clear picture of what I want to make, though... just between us, I call him Skull, and when I was younger I used to call him skelly"

Grillby doubles over holding his stomach in quiet laughter and Ina shrugs "what! I was barely a teenager and I have a terrible naming sense!"

Grillby grins and was about to sign but a voice said: "hey Ina grillbz what's so funny?" Ina sends a pleading look at Grillby who nods and signs "the nickname she had when she was a kid" quickly Ina thinks up a nickname

(umm bubbles... no not that Ummm, oh I know! Well this is going to be embarrassing but it will make them laugh ) Ina sighs "please do not tell him" Sans raises an eyesocket "aw come on it can't be that bad" Ina sighs again "fine, my nickname when I was a kid was, Punkin-wunkin... go ahead laugh it up"

They both double over Grillby falls off the bar seat and Sans laughs out "p-Punkin, W-wunkin?!" Ina sighs and rolls her eyes as they finish and they keep snorting every time they think of it and Sans admits "ok that was pretty bad but, wunkinful compared to some" Ina laughs "yeah" then she pours herself a shot and drinks it she looks at the bottle in surprise "huh rum, haven't had that in a while" Sans looks at the bottle "hey isn't that one of the bottles no one ever wants?" Grillby nods and signs "yes it's human alcohol"

Ina nods "and its some of the kinda good stuff but there is better, hey how much of this do you have?" Grillby shrugs and signs "several crates full there is an entire room full of different types of them" Ina stares at him "that's probably worth thousands, millions... if you take it to the surface, heck this one bottle is worth five hundred gold pieces at least!" Grillby stares in shock

Ina pours herself another shot and downs it, she smiles down at her glass and Sans takes the seat next to her and Grillby heads back behind the counter then Sans pulls out a bag "hey Grillz here's payment for my tab" Grillby waves him off and tells him what Ina did

Sans looks at Ina as she messed with her empty glass and he uses his magic and refills it for her she looks at him and smiles sadly "thanks Sans, you know... you kinda remind me of him, not too much though, your way different than him in several ways... and your more like how if we had a son what our kid would be like"

Sans tilts his head " remind you of who?" Ina sighs "Luke..." Sans asks "now that I Think of it, why isn't he or anyone else here with you?" Ina tears up and downs another shot and refills "you know how the war ended seven years ago?" Sans nods Ina continues

"Well I never told you how, you see, I created a spell... a horrible spell... that required the sacrifices of something loved, of thirteen different people, it wiped out the Entire Army of demons when they made a full frontal assault on Castle Avalon, our last home... they nearly killed us all, but I and thirteen others, each one a member of my Pack, gave something up..."

she takes a deep breath and another shot and refills

 

"Alex got off the least harmed. she lost all of her hair she loved combing it but it will never grow back, Rena she lost her left arm she loved swimming in rivers and climbing cliffs, Leo lost an eye he loved hunting birds nests down with only his eyes, Vena's now a mute she used to love to sing, she's also one of the reasons why I learned sign language not just combat signs, Tirus lost a foot he loved running, Henry, he loved racing and he lost a leg"

she downs a shot and refills "Rachel lost her memories as that was what was most loved by her, ben lost his ability to use magic he loved using it and making new spells, Garrett lost his sense of smell he loved smelling new things and tracking them down through only scent, Natalie lost her sense of taste she loved cooking, Kimberly her lower half was paralysed she loved climbing cliffs and hiking, and as the caster I lost two things, my sight as I love seeing new places and new things, but I later found out that it was only a lost connection and if I used magic to replace it then I could see and my ability to have children as I truly love kids I wanted a family, and wanted to protect them with all I am..."

Sans asks gently "that was only twelve what about the last one?" Ina lets some of her tears loose "the thirteenth... he was the most harmed..."

She breathes shuddering as she did so "He was my fiancee, Luke... the spell I made, took his life, which was what he loved the most, he loved life and he always was living in the moment"

she buried her head in her arms on the counter and chokes down a sob as tears streaked down her face " it's my fault he died... if I didn't" Sans interrupts "you would have all died, and even if you didn't all die, you wouldn't know what would have happened" after a few minutes getting a hold of herself Ina nods "yeah... your right, sorry for breaking down like that"

Grillby waves it off and signs "its fine, but maybe you should stop drinking" Ina nods "yeah I should" and sets down her glass and pulls out a cigarette which Grillby lights for her she smiles at him and takes a drag and releases it and her magic forms

the skeleton man who hugs her from behind and with sad eyesockets he runs his smoke fingers through her hair and she barely even noticed that he's there as she didn't even mean to make him

Sans gasps with wide eyesockets and Ina doesn't even seem to notice and the skeleton man smiles at Sans and waves and signs

"hello Sans please don't tell her who I am, and I am so proud of you boys, I love you both so much" Sans stares and Ina finally notices and sees the skeleton "oh skull, did unconsciously I summon you again?" skull nods and signs "yes you did... are you all right?" Ina smiles "No I'm sometimes right and some left,... hey when are you going to tell me your name?" he shrugs and signs "I will eventually ok?" Ina sighs but nods "ok"

he hugs her again she smiles and hugs his kinda solid but misty form back, it kinda felt like hugging a huge bag full of lukewarm water

then they release each other and skull disappears she smiles sadly and puts the cap back on the bottle and puts it in her inventory along with her jacket then she folds her arms and sets her head down for a moment in the warm bar and just listens to the sounds of people nearby soon she feels a skeletal hand on her shoulder "hey Ina" she looks at Sans "hay is for horses, whatcha need Sans?" Sans chuckles "ha, hey tell me about the surface about your people, and what is a pack?"

Ina smiles "ok first things first a Pack also called squads they are akin to a family but closer, you know more about a person than what's normal and are closer to them, they usually accept you and all your faults and flaws, and do not mind or care about them, and pack members can have an entire conversation nonverbally with only body movements"

Sans blinks "whoa that's cool an entire conversation? I guess you don't have to say anything aloud" Ina chuckles "only to those outside of the pack do we have too, and Nah we don't, we were all really close..."

Sans asks "so why are some of them not here? I realize the ones without the use of their legs would not be able to come but why not the others?" Ina flinches "w-well I-I kinda didn't tell them that I was going on a top secret mission?" Sans frowns "Ina?" she rubbed her neck "I was ordered not to tell anyone as some people would try to stop me... and some people did try but I managed to knock them out"

Sans facepalms "so you have very close family members, who care" Ina sardonically laughs "who said they care about me?"

Sans looks at her as she continues "we were pack, before, I took away what they loved, they probably want me dead now" Sans frowns " did you not tell them they would lose something?" Ina shakes her head "I did tell them, but what they lost can never be replaced, or be forgiven for"

Sans frowns then changes the subject "hey why do you have those" and he gestures to her tattoos Ina smiles and traces the ball of fire "this is to remind me to keep my cool or my anger could harm those I care about" then she pulls up her sleeve exposing her tattoo of crossed swords "this is to remind me, that... it can always get worse"

Then she pulls it back down and pulls down her shirt a little to show the cage and the bluebird "this is to remind me to fight for freedom, for the future and for the happiness of all, to do my best and whats right for the good of all" she releases her shirt and taps her thigh "there is one here to remind me to keep going one step at a time and to persevere" then she reaches back and touches her back "there is one here, it is to remind me of the people I've lost, that have sacrificed their lives for mine and others"

Sans tilts his head "cool, so what are they?" Ina laughs "they're tattoos, they are something humans can get added to their bodies for a certain amount of gold" Sans says "huh that's weird" Ina smiles "well it could always be worse" Sans nods "yeah" Ina sighs "well I better go get some shut-eye" Sans nods "yeah you look like you need it" Ina laughs "thanks I know I'm not the best looking already"

 

 

 

Sans shakes his head "you are good looking, but I'm not interested in you like that, your more like... family" Ina nods completely missing the last whispered part "I never said that I was, anyways I'll see you later" she puts on her jacket and heads out to the inn

 

Upon reaching her room for the night she looks around it noting the twin bed and a room that led to a bathroom that had to her shock both a bathtub and a shower she then pulls her pack out of her inventory and opens the pocket with the spiders in it

"Hey we are in a warm room you guys can come out for a while" the spiders nod and scurry out and stretching their legs then she says "I'm going to go take a shower, please don't disturb me" then she goes and takes a shower she shivers feeling supremely uncomfortable, then she groans a little as the shower works out the large kinks in her back

then she made use of the shower's shampoo conditioner and body wash after she finishes she changes into a blue tank top and black jeans then she lays on the bed and relaxes, smiles, and sighs contentedly.

(when was the last time I just relaxed in a shower? pretty long ago... though I'm glad I did now, who knew it could be that relaxing, though taking a shower or a bath for more than five minutes is a luxury)

she slowly closes her eyes and hears something tapping she looks to the left and sees a spider holding up a card "hey we are all going back in the pack, so that we won't disturb your sleep, ok? " Ina nods and sleepily she watches the spiders scurry back into the pack then she yawns and falls asleep

________________________________________

"Nice to meet you I'm Project Guardian one, and you are the one assigned to me "

"ThAts nOt yoUr nAme, Not YouR biRth NamE"

"Oh... my real name is ...os"

"ThAt's irOniC."

"I know right! its almost like I was destined for this project"


	7. Chapter seven wolves, books, cooking, mom, and monster kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited as of 8/8/18

Chapter seven wolves, books, cooking, mom, and monster kid

 

Ina's eyes flutter open and she sits up (that was a weird dream) she yawns and sleepily smiles and nearly goes back to bed but remembers her vow and gets up

 

She collects her pack and puts it in her inventory again and sits on the bed and summons her soul (why is it cracked? And what is this white stuff holding it together?... well I'll figure it out eventually...) then she heads out she waves at sans who says "the kid has appeared" then she turns serious "are the kids in control?" Sans says with a stern expression. 

 

"yep!" Ina sighs in relief "ok make it seem like everything is the same then when they get to snowdin hopefully ill be at the castle by then... is there anyone I should be wary of until I get there?" Sans nods "yeah undyne the captain of the royal guard, she might start something" ina nods

 

"ok I'm headed to the castle to talk to King Asgore" sans nods "oh by the way I have a time travel machine" ina looks at him in shock "holy balls of fire... show me" she pulls out a cigarette and lights it as he leads her to his workshop and shows her the machine then he takes her back in time and he turns away from her for a few minutes as she examines the area and then he asks "so yeah this is it, can we use it when trying to break both at the same time?" Ina stays still for a few moments then nods "yeah this is perfect after we break the barrier and free the kids, we can use this to go back in time and break the seal at the same moment as the barrier"

 

Sans nods and they go back to the present and ina grins "thanks for trusting me sans" he nods "you've proved yourself worthy of it" ina smiles "thank you..." then she lights a cigarette and starts walking down the path away from snowdin and it suddenly becomes misty she looks around and she sees papyrus she smiles then papyrus starts talking then she waits for the adorable Poffy to stop talking she waits for him to attack but then he asks "ARE YOU USING YOUR SPELL?" Ina nods "yeah I am" papyrus nods then he attacks ina carefully dodges and freezes when necessary and soon papyrus stops fighting and lowers his head ina approaches him concerned "papyrus? are you ok?" he clenches his fists "I CANT FIGHT YOU..." ina smiles "its ok papyrus, I considered this a friendly spar anyways" papyrus looks up at her in shock

 

"Y-YOU THINK OF ME AS A FRIEND?!" ina nods

 

"yes that is, if you don't mind having a wolf as a friend..." papyrus tilts his head "WOLF?" ina sheepishly smiles "ah a wolf is a animal on the surface, and the animal I most identify with, you see us humans now use animals and their habits and ways to identify with, a wolf is a very protective, loving, caring, fierce, maternal, and very social pack animal that can either be a leader or follower or even be a loner, most people who know me say I identify with them "

 

Papyrus tilts his head "WHAT DO THEY LOOK

 

LIKE?" Ina smiles and breathes out a gust of smoke and forms it into a winged wolf "hello raiju, you see it looks like this but without the wings... for some reason I can't create anything without wings on it somewhere" it flys towards papyrus and lands on his shoulder and licks his cheekbone and flew off Ina laughs and papyrus grins "IT KINDA LOOKS LIKE A DOG" Ina smiles

 

"well dogs are descended from wolves... " papyrus looks

 

at her in shock "REALLY? WOWIE YOUR REALLY SMART!"

 

Ina rubs her neck embarrassed "not really I just like reading, and learning about things including magic, hey you could get your brother some books, so he has something to occupy his time with" papyrus grins "I

 

THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL DO MY BEST TO

 

FIND SOME BOOKS THAT HE'S INTERESTED

 

IN!" Ina smiles "I know you will, let's go back to snowdin?" Papyrus nods and they walk back and ina sees sans standing nearby ina smiles "hey sans!"

 

He flinches and looks up and sees them he smiles "oh hey ina, paps" ina smiles "hey we are going to the library wanna come with?" He shakes his head "Nah too far" ina grins "ill carry you then" he jerks in surprise and Ina scoops him up and walks into the library and puts him down near a bookcase then she starts browsing the shelves then she gasps "call of the wild?! White fang?! The Hobbit!" She grabs the books and sits down near sans and hands call of the wild to papyrus who had sat down near sans then she hands

 

the hobbit to sans and leans back and starts reading White Fang

 

Sans looks down at the book "whats it about?" Ina looks up "read it and you'll find out" he sighs and starts reading Ina grins and continues reading as well soon someone taps her on the shoulder she looks up and sees a Moman standing there "yes?" The Moman smiles "its closing time" ina winces "ah sorry I got caught up" the Moman waves it off and leaves she looks to her left and sees sans leaning against her shoulder and still reading excitedly she smiles and looks at papyrus as he grins at a good part in the book then she pokes sans in the arm

 

He jolts and looks behind him at her "what? I was in an interesting part" Ina tilts her head "you like it?" Sans nods "yeah I do" ina nods "there are three more books, oh, by the way, its closing time" sans jaw drops and Ina turns to papyrus and pokes him in the shoulder and tells him that its closing time 

then she gets up and pulls them to their feet "so hey how old are you two?" Sans answers "well we are both teenagers, I'm only three years older than paps, and to humans, I would be a sixteen-year-old" ina blinks "you guys definitely act it" then she grins "so you guys want to catch a bite to eat? And if you can get me access to a stove, ill cook for you guys"

 

Sans asks "you can cook?" Ina nods "yeah I'm a really good cook" sans cautiously asks "what can you make?" Ina frowns "it depends on what ingredients I have access to" sans nods and they quickly put up the books and walk to the brothers home along the way ina light a cigarette

 

Sans sits down on the couch and ina and papyrus walk into the kitchen and upon seeing their fridge she grins "perfect I can make la-sans-ya" papyrus groans then asks "whats that?" Ina quickly explains what lasagna is and ina goes out and grabs sans "hey could you help out?" sans yawns holding up a pen "de-pen-ds" ina smiles and holds up a phone "all you have to do is, pour the tomato sauce on the noodles when I telephone you"

 

then ina starts instructing papyrus on how to make it and together they soon approached the step where sans helps out, Ina looks at sans "hey it's your turn sans!" sans poured the tomato sauce and papyrus cheers "GREAT JOB BROTHER!" 

 

sans grins and ina smiles then she notices there was a mess on both of them, from the sauce splashing into the pan onto their faces and clothes, she grabs a napkin and wipes off their faces with a smile and a laugh "boys you are both a mess! go take a shower while I finish up" then Papyrus whines "BUT MOOOOM!" ina freezes feeling her heart jump out of her chest she covers her mouth being careful of her cigarette in shock and papyrus rubs his neck

 

"UM, YOU DONT MIND IF WE CALL YOU MOM, RIGHT?... BECAUSE WE NEVER HAD PARENTS BEFORE, AND I THINK HOW YOU ACT IS HOW a-a mother should..." 

 

Ina tears up and swallows and says "i-i would be honored, if you two would call me mom" she warmly grins at them "and go get cleaned up boys ill take care of dinner" papyrus hugs her and runs up the steps and ina collapses to her knees and just grins like a fool, sans smiles 

 

"well I guess I can finally make mom jokes again, and before you ask, paps doesn't remember her, he, he was too young, heh you know, you kinda remind me of our real mom, ha its been so long since i last thought of her... anyways I really don't mind calling you mom... our birth mom probably wont mind, as long as we are happy, loved, and taken care of" Ina looks at him and pulls him into a hug trying not to cry "yeah I guess you can make mom jokes again!~ and thanks"

 

she lets go and he grins and waves as he walks up the stairs Ina put it in the oven and sets the timer and takes a drag of her cigarette and gently breathes out and a few seconds later she felt hands on her shoulders she grins "they called me mom... they called me mom skull!" she turns around and hugs him in tearful joy he grins and hugs her back and after a few seconds of hugging she grabs her music and skull picks glad you came by Boyce Avenue and as it starts playing he takes her hand and places the other on her waist and ina places her other hand on his shoulder

 

And they started to dance to the music and all too soon the song was over and ina just leaned against skull and grinned, skull wraps his arms around her and pulled her snug against him laying his head on top of hers and he smiles ina looks up at him and smiles and hugs him back then she pulls away and signs 

"skull thank you... you've been with me through almost everything, losing my pack, luke, the massive undertaking of the clean up of the war, all of it... thank you!" skull smiles and signs back 

 

"Ina your welcome... and I swear I will never leave you alone" just as he said that another song started playing Ina smiles and quickly switches off the music skull then gestures towards the lasagna and ina quickly checks it and sees that its nowhere near done. 

suddenly she is picked up and tickled from behind. she shrieks in laughter and twists attempting to get away but finds she can't she wiggles as she was crushed against a ribcage and tickled mercilessly

 

Soon she was panting and full of giggles she looks up from his lap at skull with a grin on her face she then attempts to get up but is pulled into a hug instead skull picks her up bridal style and she clings to his shoulders and he sits down on the couch and and she wraps her arms around his middle, and she rests her head on his shoulder and he rests his head on hers they stay like that for a while then he gets up and sets her on her feet and signs "I think you should check the lasagna" ina smiles "so then you can tickle me again? Well... I guess I could oblige you"

 

She checks the lasagna and sees that it's done and pulls it out and sets it on the stove "well its done where are those two?" Skull signs "ill go find them" then he walks away and up the stairs ina smiles sadly "i wish you were more than a smoke creation skull..." then she shakes her head and goes searching for a spatula to serve the food with and finally finds one and then she finds the plates and forks and sets them out "so you like him, huh?" ina jumps and spins around and sees sans leaning against the doorway ina asks "like who?" sans smiles " you like 'skull' huh? mom" ina slowly starts turning red and protests "n-no I don't!

 

he's just a friend" sans looks at her knowingly and grabs a plate and a fork ina then serve him a slice then papyrus walks in

 

"WOWIE! INA THAT SMOKE CREATION SEEMS SO REAL! HOW DID YOU COME UP WITH HIM?"

 

ina shrugs "I didn't paps, he creates himself whenever I don't know what I want to create" papyrus nods and gets himself a plate then skull walks in and signs "ina you need to eat" ina waves him off "ill be fine" skull glares and makes a plate, sets it next to her and glares at her signing "you will eat, you are supposed to have three meals a day!" ina sighs "skull I'm not hungry" 

 

he glares again and makes her eat she reluctantly eats and after she cleans the plate of food he sits down next to her feeling smug, ina pouts and sighs " I ate yesterday skull, you know I only need to eat once every three days at maximum..." sans jaw drops "three days?! No, you need to eat at least one meal a day!" Ina rolls her eyes "no I don't I've adapted to going a long time on very little food, though now topside food is plentiful"

 

Skull silently groans and signs "ina! You need to eat more often!" Ina rolls her eyes and changes the subject "so how and when are we going to tell the kids, about how to really break the seals?" sans frowns "well they are going to find out one way or another, at least by the time they get to the changing puzzle" then ina asks "hey how did you find out the kids were in control?" 

 

sans sighs "Tori, Tori told me the kid arrived and she told me that the kid didn't hurt anyone..." ina nods "ok then when they get to snowdin they should stay here as I go on ahead and undo the barrier and then sans and I can go back and break the seal" sans winces "yeah, thing is we can't break the barrier without frisks determination..." ina sighs and removes the sword from her belt and carefully places it on the table she looks at them seriously

 

"this sword is a special one... it is a container for magic... and the only reason I was able to cast the spell that ended the war and not die... back then it only had three years of as much of it as I and twelve others could spare, magic stored in it... what do you think its capable of with seven years worth, with no real reason for me to use up a large amount my magic?" sans stares at the sword and shivers "th-that will do it" skull then placed a hand on ina's shoulder and signed "are you sure Ina?"

 

she nods "yes i will use the sword on the barrier and my own magic on the seal..." skull nodded but didn't remove his hand Ina smiles "ill be fine skull, I have you don't I?" skull smiles and nods he removes his hand and sans sighs "so how are we going to do this? that is, how are we going to tell the kids?" ina sighs "ill have to tell them... sans when they nearly reach snowdin come and get me" sans nods "alright you better get going then mom"

 

ina grins and stands up then she and skull head out and Ina once again starts out for Asgores castle she switches on her music and picks the song Touch the sky -brave and starts walking she soon comes to a waterfall she shivers and sees a Moman kid standing near it and sans at a stand she walks over to the kid "hey whatcha doing kiddo?" he jumps and nearly falls but ina pulls him away from the edge "ah! you scared me!" ina laughs softly "sorry kiddo" he smiles up at her "its ok, and I'm sneaking out to see undyne, shes soo cool!"

 

ina frowns "do your parents know your out here?" the kid flinches "umm no, please don't tell them" ina sighs "I won't tell them, just... be careful kiddo" he grins "thanks!" then he runs off Ina smiles and stops by sans "hey mom whats up?" ina shrugs "not much i'm en route to the castle, how far has the kid gone?" sans sighs "hasn't even left the ruins yet" ina nods "ok i better get going see you later scans" she smiles and rubs sans head carefully he grins at her in happiness and she keeps walking

 

hey sorry I haven't posted in a while things have been very hectic lately, and now I have to take care of a young someone else as well as myself so yeah, I finally found the time to post this


	8. Chapter Eight, Pranks and Undyne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited as of 8/8/18

Goingtale

 

Chapter eight pranks and undyne

 

Soon she came to some bushes and heard something on the ledge above her she crouches and watches papyrus talk with a shadowed figure unfortunately she could only hear part of one side of the conversation ina sighs as the shadowed figure leaves and leaves the bushes and right after her the kid from earlier leaves the bushes she raises an eyebrow and the kid starts gushing about undyne ina nods (so that's undyne... well shes... very jagged, but at least she didn't try to kill me, this time)

 

She soon comes to a place where there was no bridge to cross and she carefully judges the distance to the other shore and leaps barely making it, she sighs and keeps walking soon she walks across another bridge and finds another point to jump so she does and safely lands on the other side she makes her way to the entrance nearby and she gets a call she raises an eyebrow and answers

 

"HELLO MOM! THIS IS PAPYRUS" ina smiles "ah hello rus, are things ok?" Papyrus answers "THINGS ARE GOOD HERE, BUT I JUST WANTED TO WARN YOU, UNDYNE DOESNT BELIEVE YOU WANT TO HELP, MOM SHE'S COMING AFTER YOU" ina nods " I guessed thank you Rus" then papyrus asks "ARE YOU WEARING A WORN LEATHER JACKET? UNDYNE SAID SHE THOUGHT SHE SAW YOU WEARING ONE" Ina replies "yes I am rus"

 

then he cheerfully says "ALRIGHT ILL TELL HER YOU WERENT THEN"

 

ina grins "Clever Skeleton, but you don't have to lie to your friend rus, I can handle it," Papyrus says "BUT I DONT WANT EITHER OF YOU TO GET HURT..." Ina laughs softly "oh rus, its ok to want to protect me, but let me handle undyne ok? trust me ill be ok" papyrus sighs "OK MOM JUST... BE CAREFUL" ina smiles "I promise I will" then she winces (I hate making promises, vows are one thing, but promises are another, as promises were made to be broken... I don't know what could happen so I can only promise that ill be careful)

 

then ina says "talk to you later, son" papyrus grins " TALK TO YOU LATER MOM!" Ina grins and hangs up then she quickly lights a cigarette and it forms skull she smiles at him and starts walking through she gasps and stares up in awe of the stones she twirls trying to see as much of it as possible skull smiles and soundlessly chuckles as a monster approaches her ina looks down at it and smiles and hands it, her jacket "could you wash this please?" woshua happily tends to her jacket

 

then departs she smiles and puts her jacket back on cheerfully she turns to skull "come on silly skull, we have to keep going!" skull silently laughs and catches up ina grins and walks down the last pathway and comes to a dead end she frowns and touches the wall making the hidden door fall over she smiles and keeps walking she looks to her left and shivers then she quickly turns her attention to the right and she reads the walls as she walked by

 

soon she came to the last one a drawing and she stopped and stared "skull... this is a drawing of a demon, not a leveled up monster... why would it be here?"skull shrugs and ina bites her lip and sighs " I just hope that this turns out ok, I don't want to hurt papyrus's friend..." skull lays a hand on her shoulder and signs "it will be fine ina, have more faith in yourself" Ina sighs "your right, as always..." then they move on and walk across a huge river she looks down and shivers again and grabs skulls hand in anxiety they soon reaches the other side and she hurriedly gets off

 

She sighs in relief and they walk forward they soon stop and ina sighs at the spear in front of her "welp seems we've got to go now!" She casts a glance to the side at undyne and they start running ina winces as one of undyne's spears scrapes against her leg but she keeps running soon they reach a straight bridge and she sees tall grasses on the other side she runs faster and enters the grass with spears flying overhead

 

they crouch down to hide she forcibly slows her breathing and crawls through the bushes not moving a single piece as she does so when she spots the Moman kid being held over the grasses then the kid is gently lowered and she hears clanging steps moving away she glances back at skull who grins they soon leave the grasses and the kid comes out of the grasses next to them and he starts gushing about undyne ina smiles indulgently and pats him on the back "good for you kiddo!" he smiles up at her excitedly then he runs off and trips ina's eyes widen and she rushes forward

 

"hey you ok?" she gently picks him up and sets him on his feet and examines his face seeing no wounds she sighs in relief "be more careful kiddo, you could have gotten seriously hurt" MK smiles "ill be ok ma'am " then he runs off and Ina calls after him "my name is Ina, don't you ma'am me kiddo!" he looks back and grins "ook ms ina!" and he continues running Ina laughs and smiles then skull wraps an arm around her and signs "he's a good kid..." ina smiles and wraps a arm around him "indeed very brave and kind" she looks at skull "just like papyrus and sans" he nods and they slowly start walking forwards skulls arm still around her when they see a crystal covering a piece of cheese and ina wonders "I wonder what kind of crystal is that?" skull signs "its a baludotic crystal Ina it forms over magical food that has been left to sit for too long"

 

ina blinks and nods (wait how does he know?) they keep walking then they see sans by a telescope and Ina smiles "sans how is paps?" sans smiles "he wishes you would call more often" ina winces "ah, sorry i just... don't know how?" sans blinks and ina continues "we don't have phones on the surface... at least now that is, the only reason I knew how to answer his call is because it said talk, we do have a music player but, we don't have phones" sans nods and quickly shows her how to call people when he says "hey do you want to use my telescope mom?"

 

ina grins "sure why not!" she leans over and looks through only to see red, red, and redder she tilts her head confused and pulls back "the only thing I saw was red?" skull was bent in half and covering his face and his shoulders were shaking and Ina looks at him "skull?" he straightens and points to his eye and ina reaches up and wipes away a bit of red stuff she stares at it and laughs "good one!" then her eyes light up with a mischievous light "you realise this means war? a prank war that is" sans grins "well then eye shall meet you on the battlefield in due time." 

then Ina smiles and she and skull walk on the path nearby she soon spots the nice cream man and grins "hey two nice creams please!" he smiles and hands them over ina quickly gives him the money and skull takes one, ina takes the other she smiles at him and he grins and to her surprise he actually can eat the nice cream she smiles as she learned something new about her...

 

(what is he to me now that I think of it? well, that is if he wasn't a smoke creation... would he be a friend? or... something a little deeper? like a boyfriend?) she blushes slightly (Nah that can't be it... he's not like a brother or family member to me, he's closer than a friend, maybe a best friend?... ill figure it out)

 

she quickly eats her nice cream and unknown to her skull watches her eat it with interest then when she finishes skull takes her hand and they walk away and the nice cream man sighs "always nice to see couples having a good time" Ina looks down the path that was covered in small clumps of grass and nods "ok this is where we need to go" skull nods and they walk down the path she gasps and looks all around in awe at the bioluminescent plants and how the water glowed "so beautiful..." they kept walking in soon turned a corner and walked across a bridge and she shivers and walks a little faster

 

then she gets a call "HEY MOM, UNDYNE IS VERY FEELING VERY MURDERY RIGHT NOW WHAT DID YOU DO?" ina smile "I escaped from her" papyrus grins "GOOD GOING MOM, BUT I JUST WONDER, WHY CANT WE ALL BE FRIENDS..." ina sighs "everyone has different feelings on things son and everyone has different upbringings these things form our personalities and outlooks on things, it makes us different, and it makes us fight to be right"

 

papyrus sighs "I JUST WANT FOR EVERYONE TO GET ALONG..." ina smiles "and, that's not a bad thing, it will take a lot of time and work through and there will always be those who will try to fight" papyrus cheers

 

"AND I AM NOT AFRAID OF WORK I WILL DO MY BEST!" Ina smiles "and I'm sure you can do anything your mindsets you too" papyrus smiles "THANKS MOM TALK TO YOU LATER" then he hangs up Ina smiles at the phone and puts it back in her pocket and she keeps walking with skull soon tentacles come out of the water as they walk soon to her left she sees the water start to Roll and boil and a strange octopus comes out of the water with a huge smile on his face and starts talking as they walk soon they reach the end of the room and Ina waves at onionsan and walks into the other room then she hums a little bit of what she remembers of girls just want to have fun and hears someone hum back

 

she looks around and sees a Moman hiding in the corner ina hums some more but this time with the Moman to girls just want to have fun and suddenly its a concert, she spots sans in the crowd selling tickets made of toilet paper and she turns on her music and hands it to skull who plays the song and ina sings along with shyren

 

then the song ends and skull when the song ends she changes it to carry on by fun and ina once again starts singing it with shyren and then finally when it ends ina says "this is for a certain person in the crowd and I think it fits, even though you don't have a sister so everyone replace sister with brother, and, Sans this is for you!" Skull grins and switches it to Hey brother by Avicii then looking out over the crowd she spots him

 

grinning then at the end he yells "THANKS SHYREN, MOM!"

 

She grins and yells back "your welcome son!" Then skull plays sisters and brothers by the sidewalk prophets and they start to sing and when it ends ina says "alright everyone the concert is over! Have a nice day" and everyone dispersed and Ina smiles at shyren "see you later, and maybe we could do this again sometime? You see... I love singing and thanks skull for playing the music"

 

Shyren nods with a shy smile skull grins and signs "your welcome" then they go their separate ways when ina turns around she saw skull gazing at her and gently smiling he holds out a hand and ina takes it and they continue walking soon they come to a statue that was being rained on she examines the statue for a moment and walks on and sees an umbrella quickly making a decision she grabs one and puts it over the statue and sees the ghostly images of notes above it when she hears a music box and for some reason

 

she feels she should walk back to the other path she does so and finds a piano skull sits down at it and starts playing soon a wall falls down and she walks down the way and finds something red laying on a pedestal she picks it up and finds a piece of something else lying under it she blinks and picks up the thing and suddenly her soul is summoned she gasps and the thing is then absorbed into her soul she collapses to her knees and she groans in pain 

 

then she falls unconscious skull catches her and places her on his lap and brushes his fingers through her hair worriedly then he carefully sets her on the ground and disappears.


	9. Chapter nine the notebook, falling, Undyne, Mk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited as of 8/8/18, man am I, on fire or what? that's nine chapters done in two days... eleven more to go.

Goingtale

 

"Hey, Doc?"

"yEs?"

"Can I help out a bit, I'm getting bored"

"I dOnt sEe wHy nOt, hAnd Me tHat WreNch"

"Here you go, so... this is it, huh?"

"inDeeD, yoU do KnoW thAt yOu dOnt HavE to CalL me Doc AnyMorE riGht? The ProJecT is LonG oVer"

"hahaha... I know doc but you're always taking care of me... though it's mostly that you have to take care of me and my clumsiness as well as your kids"

"...Tos, I waNt tO taKe cAre Of yOu, Can You HanD me ThaT paIr oF stAbiLzeRs?'

"sure thing, hey... is it supposed to be doing that?"

"No, iT isNt, ...Tos Run!"

"NO! I'm not leaving you here!"

"You HavE toO!"

BOOOM

"NOW AS ONE! WEAVE YOUR MAGIC INTO ME!

WE WILL WIN THIS DAMNED WAR!"

"Together!"

"auferre, obsecro te, quod amatur, sibi mortem inimicorum suorum, et dabo te in animam meam spem Inimico exstincto exitium tibi XIII, qui stant in conspectu omnium dimicabit, ut eruat nos, salva nos, ut moreremur in adversariorum!"

"..."

"i-is it over?... oh no, Luke... don't let her see"

"what about Luke he's... luke?... luke?!...!

LLLUUUUUKKKEEE!"

"too late Leo... hey who are you? no better yet, who am I?"

"Your name is Rachel Everwood, and I'm Natalie Greenleaf here have some jerky it tastes.. really... good... I lost my sense of taste!"

"Tirus, My left leg is gone!"

"Your leg Henry? Look at My right foot! Now I can never put my best foot forward!"

"I-i can't feel my legs!"

"Don't worry Kimberly ill help you get to the castle, and

its smells... like there will be no rain... today... oh shit I can't smell anything!"

"Well it looks like I lost an arm... hey ben what did you lose?"

"M-my magic i-is gone, Rena..."

"Well, shit... sorry Ben, and vena what did you? Oh no... your voice..."

"Aaaaaaaiiiiiiiiieeeeeee! MY HAIR!"

(no! I shall not let you die!)

"I...in...Ina... mom!"

Ina sits up with a gasp and the one holding her arm who worriedly checks her over for wounds she asks "w-what happened?" The person says "that's what I should be asking, i found you, unconscious in waterfall near a pedestal" Ina looks around the darkness, and who she now realise is sans, tells her that she's in his house " I don't remember, the only thing I remember is, picking up something..." sans frowns and lets go of her arm "well the kiddos have finally left the ruins and soon we will have to tell them..."

Ina nods and pulls out a cigarette and when she summons skull and he sits next to her, she notices something "is it just me or are you more solid?" He signs in her hand "no its not just you, yes I am" she blinks "that's strange... but why are?... I'll figure it out" he nods and smiles as he grabs her hand and pulls her to her feet she wobbles for a moment and skull stabilizes her

she smiles up at him and he puts an arm around her shoulders and they walk out into the living room and Ina smiles at the sounds of cooking "hey I'm home" he looks up and sees her "WELCOME HOME MOM! I MADE SPAGHETTI DO YOU WANT SOME?" Ina smiles "sure why not" she sits down and skull wraps a warm arm around her she raises an eyebrow "your warmer... that's weird but nice" she cuddles into his side and he smiles

Soon papyrus comes out with a plate of spaghetti and Ina sits up and quickly consumes it then she stands up and sans nods "alright ill take you back, don't worry I know a shortcut" they follow sans and soon find themselves back at the room with the piano Ina smiles "thanks cans" he grins "your welcome mom, see you later" he leaves and Ina shakes her head "how does he do it?"

Skull shrugs and I sigh "well probably should get going..." Ina attempts to cast my spell and to her shock, she finds that she can cast it "skull... any idea how long was I out?" Skull signs "a day" Ina groans

"grrrreeeeatt" then they start out from the where the piano was I once again grab an umbrella but this one was even bigger than the others and skull took it from me and held onto it I smile at him and he smiles back then they walk through the rain and on the way spot the kiddo curled up in aclove Ina frowns and picks him up and he cries out in shock and squirms until he realises that its only Ina he looks up at her "you scared me!" Ina winces "ah, sorry kiddo, but you need to get out of the rain or you'll get sick" he smiles up at her "its ok! I'll be fine... just don't tell my parents" Ina frowns "kiddo I won't but I am getting worried that your parents are getting worried about you"

He smiles "Nah they kinda know where i am" Ina frowns but accepts his words and they three walk through the rain soon they reach the other side Ina gazes up at the castle and her face set into a look of determination "I'm coming King asgore, we have things to discuss" the kiddo looks up at me "what do you have to talk to him about?" I look down at him and smile "destroying the barrier and seal is my goal of talking with him" the kiddo looks up at me in awe "so cool! so you're going to free us?" Ina grins and nods seriously "I will free you all even if it results in my death" the kid gapes at her and Ina smiles then skull wraps an arm around her and bumps his head against hers and signs "Ina... please don't die" Ina smiles "heh don't worry, I'm too stubborn to die easily"

He smiles and Ina grins then they continue on soon they come to a steep ledge and Ina frowns then skull puts up the umbrella then he crouches against the wall and makes a foothold Ina smiles and quickly Ina goes up then skull disappears Ina frowns "well that was inconvenient, bad time for the spell to run out" and the kiddo says "go on ahead I'll catch up don't worry I always find a way" then he runs off nearly tripping as he went Ina stands up and turns around and starts walking she reads the wall as she went and sadly frowns "no we hid the real enemy from you all and let our selves be known as the bad guys" soon she move on and sees a long walkway she sighs "here we go again" then she starts jogging down the walkway suddenly her instincts scream at her to stop she does so and large spears shoot up around her eye twitches and she starts running soon she reached a dead end Ina grits her teeth "damn it!" 

She turns back and sees undyne standing there "undyne I really don't want to hurt you." undyne just stays quiet and separates the walkway destroying it with spears Ina eyes widen and she looks down in shock as she fell she yelled "damn it undyne! I just want to break the barrier!"

Then Ina looked down and quickly looked back up (damn it the ground is too close I can't use that spell... or even the short form one, This is going to hurt!) she grits her teeth in preparation and when she lands she hits a pile of trash ripping through it and pieces of metal shred her body up and it ends up knocking her out

...

" hi, how have you been?"

"DoiNg bEttEr, aNd yOu?"

"I'm ok..."

"You SurE? yoU soUnd, Sad"

"Hahaha I'm fine, really"

"HmmM ok But I'm hEre If yOu nEed Me..."

"Ill be fine really, by the way, congratulations on getting a girlfriend, I hope you'll both be happy"

"NyeHehE ThaNks, And I kNow You'Ll fInd SomEonE evEntUalLy tRusT me, You WilL... afTer All, I diD"

"Thank you... hey isn't it nearly time for your date?"

"Oh, sHit It iS buT I sTilL haVe tO..."

"Heh don't worry about it, ill take care of it"

"ThaNks! See You LatEr!"

"Heh go be happy my, friend... you deserve it more than anyone"

...

soon she sits up carefully and examines her wounds she shakily reaches into her inventory and pulls out a roll of bandages and bandages herself up she shakily stands to lean on a pipe she found nearby to support herself

then she keeps moving to avoid as much water as she can constantly shivering and trying not to panic she passes a bike and a computer then she sees a cooler to distract herself she opens it and finds some Military rations she smiles in nostalgia 

"huh its been a while since I've seen one of these..." she takes them and eats one putting the other in her inventory when she sees a dummy "huh you look like the dummy in the ruins with tori... heh, your also cute"

then she pats its head and moves on behind her the dummy looks at her and glares slightly but its look morphs into a look of ouch that had to have hurt, and it doesn't move as Ina keeps going soon she finds herself in a room with five pathways she groans and sits down until she notices the water nearby she painfully scrambles to her feet and gets as far away from it as she can then she looks up and sees a ghost she smiles "Nastablook! How have you been?" He blinks "ah it's you... how have you been?" Ina rubs her neck "could have been better, could have been worse"

Nastablook nods and they go there separate ways, for now, Ina heads back keeping an eye on the water then she heads down the path farthest from the water and finds herself in a hallway she sees a doorway to the right and finds a turtle Moman who offers to sell her things she looks over the items and sees a notebook she quickly buys it (this will become useful when telling my story)

"Yeah that's when the notebook was found, heh I later found out that it belonged to one of the people who disobeyed the king and jumped into the underground"

"Hmm? Youll find out eventually be patient, we are not in a hurry remember? So as I was saying"

She then stashes it in her inventory and continues on she then comes across a huge pool of water she gulps and gets a stumbling running start and jumps over the pool and jumps over the next one, she nearly falls in both times but catches herself with the pipe then sees strange mushrooms and curious

she touches a dim one and it squeaks and lights up the path ahead she laughs and pulls out a cigarette and she summons skull she grins at him and he looks worriedly at her and signs "are you ok" Ina laughs in pain "I'm fine skull come on lets go" he grabs her arm and supports her as they walk she keeps touching the mushrooms and laughs at the squeaking noise they make soon they reach the end and find the path ahead was full of water Ina shivers and skull nods then he crouches down and signs "here get on my back Ina"

Ina smiles "what did I do to deserve you?" She gets on his back and he picks her up and starts walking down the waterfilled path soon they reach the end of the path and find an echo flower and it said "behind you" skull flips around putting Ina nearly against the wall he glares at undyne "human... papyrus and sans says that you want to help us... I seriously doubt that after all the suffering your kind has put us through" Ina sighs "undyne... do you realise that, when you find out, what I say is true, that we have suffered just as much?"

Undyne freezes and suddenly MK comes tumbling out of the nearby bushes and grins at Ina "Yo! You made it!"

Ina smiles as she gets off of skulls back "indeed I did kiddo, are you alright?" Mk nods "yeah I fine but you don't look too good" Ina laughs "I'm fine kiddo" then undyne grabs MK and walks off Ina sighs and skull signs "well then let's get going?"

Ina nods and they keep walking back a little ways and Ina sees in the water glowing grasses and skull picks her up and walks for her into the water and over to the grasses and down another corridor for her then the water deepens and he holds her closer to him and higher up and he keeps walking soon they go onto dry land and skull puts her down she smiles at him

"thank you skull" he smiles back and signs "no problem Ina" then he disappears and she limps down the bridge finally feeling her wounds "yo!" Ina turns around and sees MK standing there he walks closer and says "I know I'm not supposed to be here, man I've never had to ask anyone this before, but... I have to ask you something... are you a human?" Ina sadly smiles "yes I am" 

MK closes his eyes and laughs slightly "hahaha man! I knew it! Well actually undyne told me to 'stay away from that human...' so I guessed it was you miss Ina... I guess that makes us enemies..."

Ina sadly closes her eyes "yeah... sorry" MK just asks "c-could you say something mean, so then I could just hate you?" Ina shakes her head " it's not in me I'm sorry" he sighs "i-i guess I have to do it then... yo! I really Hate your guts!... man I'm such a turd... I'm going to go home now" he turns around and runs then he slips and clanking steps could be heard and Ina's eyes widen she runs forward as he slips down farther to the point where Ina cant reach him she yells "undyne grab my legs Mk fell! I can't reach him without help!"

Undyne rushes forward and grabs her legs as Ina makes herself fall forward Ina then yells "lower!" undyne lets go for a second and grabbed her ankles Ina reaches out and grabs MK then she heard creaking she looks up and pales "undyne grab MK!" she throws MK up to undyne who let go of Ina to grab him Ina spread her limbs and starts chanting

"Quis dabit mihi pennas magicae certissimae morti salvum me avolare a tenebris, et mihi dabit mihi pinnas venti volant!" 

Then a pair of, blue and purple glowing feathered wings spring from her back and she flys above the bridge both of them stare up in awe Ina smiles down at them as she pumped her wings then she flew over to a safe landing spot landing she brings in her wings and lands, undyne and MK follow her then undyne yells "what the hell! Why did you let yourself fall! And where did those wings come from!" Ina rubs her neck "the bridge was collapsing under our shared weight"

Then she looks them in the eyes "and these are my wings, every captain and above has a pair of wings to watch over our pack, they are symbols of status in human society, and every single one of my pack, has a set of wings" then Ina looks at MK "are you alright kiddo?" MK nods "yeah but I better get home I bet my parents are really worried about me" he runs off and Ina smiles after him "he's a really good kiddo, you better watch over him undyne, he seems to get in a lot of trouble" undyne looks at her "you saved him, nearly sacrificing your self... why?"

Ina smiles "I'm here to help you all, I'm here to break the barrier and the seal, I'm here to help" undyne walks up to her and stares at her Ina calmly meets her gaze with certainty that she was there to help and only help never harm then undyne nods "alright human" Ina interrupts "my name is Ina, and I am pleased you meet you if you want to start over" undyne looks at her in shock then she shakes herself and holds out a hand "hi I'm undyne the captain of the royal guard"

Ina smiles "hello undyne I am Ina the captain commander of the human army" undyne blinks "captain commander?" Ina nods "I am one of the highest ranking people in the military" undyne slowly nods "ok... you better get going... go meet with asgore... I won't stop you..." Ina smiles "thank you undyne" Ina turns and starts walking undyne watches her go then Ina's wings disappear and undyne sighs "damn it sans, papyrus you both were right... she's most likely telling the truth... heh who am I to question the judge?"

sans laughs "indeed undyne... shes actually made a vow to save us, mom is awesome" undyne looks at him in shock "you guys have adopted her?" sans nods "yes we have... she reminds me of our birth mom, strong, brave, and honest" undyne goes silent "very well then... she will soon be in hot land she will probably meet Alphys soon" sans nods "ill watch don't worry just... trust me when I say she only wants to help" undyne nods and they go their separate ways later on undyne and papyrus do their cooking lesson and end up burning her house down again

End of chapter


	10. Chapter 10

Goingtale

Chapter ten Alphys, quiz, confession, running, chasing

Ina looks up at the huge building in front of her she breathes in and lights a cigarette she smiles at Skull and they head in and soon they meet Alphys and when she says "but, hopefully, we won't run into him!" Ina pales "you just had to tempt the universe didn't you?" then Ina hears banging she rubs her forehead and a wall blows up "oh no" a voice answers

"Oh yes...welcome my beauties..." Ina then sees a strange metal robot "welp here we go" the robot says "to today's quiz show!" Ina nods "ok I will participate if you let me quiz you as well?" Mettaton freezes "what would the questions be about?" Ina smiles "nothing bad it'll pretty much be about how much you know about us humans, and you don't have to die if you get one wrong"

Mettaton hums "ill do it darling!" Ina smiles "alright then let's do it!" then Mettaton smiles "ok the first question! what is the prize for answering correctly?" Ina looks at the answers and says "more questions... my turn, What is my name?"

Mettaton quickly says "A, Ina is your name darling! next question, what is the kings full name?" Ina grins " I really want to say lord fluffy buns just to appeal to my sense of humor, but I know his name is asgore dreemurr, my turn what did I vow in snowdin," Mettaton says

"A to free us all so that we would see the real night sky, and the real sunset" there were gasps from nowhere and Mettaton asks "what are robots made of" Ina quickly says "metal&magic my turn what is a pack or otherwise known as a squad?" Mettaton answers "D very close friends to the point you can nonverbally understand each other" then his question made Ina's jaw drop and she grits her teeth solving it as fast as she can

"D the answer is D my question is, in the human war with demons, why were we fighting the demons" Mettaton answers "C to protect us, monsters or rather as you call us momans, now how many flies are in this jar?" Ina went with her instincts "A my turn what did I lose casting the spell that ended the war"

Mettaton hesitated and said "B eyesight and... your ability to have kids" there were sounds of sympathy played around them "what is this creature?" then it showed half of a froggit Ina was about to say A. but it seemed too easy so she said instead"d" then it revealed to be Mettaton wearing a froggit shirt she frowns but then she grins and cheerfully asks

"ok my question is who have I adopted as my Cool, Talented, Loyal, Chivalrous, Intelligent, Strong, Compassionate, Courageous, Reliable, Responsible, Courteous, Adaptable, Generous, Witty, Likable, Hansome, Resourceful, Passionate, Punny, Kind, Adorkable, Cute, Caring, Loving and all around Awesome Sons?!"

And all of the answers said Sans&Papyrus, so Mettaton says "B Sans and Papyrus! You really care about your kids, don't you? now my question is would you smooch a ghost?"

Ina smiles at the turnabout "hell yes I do they are the coolest, and most adorkable sons anyone could have! Plus I'm getting to embarrass them and tell everyone how awesome they are on the MTT show! how many parents can say they did that?! And my answer is A heck yeah! My question is, who did I lose at the end of the war" Mettaton hesitates

"are, are you sure you want me to answer that darling? It is very personal" Ina smiles "yes I do, I don't mind, I need to get it out anyways" Mettaton says "alright who you lost was B your near bondmate luke, or in human terms fiancé " there was gasps and a voice said "oh that poor girl" then Mettaton asks "how many letters are in the name Mettatonnnn?" Ina blinks and just guesses

"c now my question is what are the names of my packmates?" Mettaton answers "D Alex, Rena, Leo, vena, tirus, luke, Henry, Rachel, ben, Kimberly, Garrett, and Natalie, my question is in the dating simulation video game mew mew kissy cutie what is mew mew's favorite food?"

Then Alphys pipes up excitedly and Mettaton says "Alphys were you helping her?" Ina shrugs "if she was I didn't see it" Mettaton hmms "well then ill ask a question, Alphys will be sure of the answer too!" Ina frowns "it better not be something embarrassing" then Mettaton asks "who does Dr. Alphys have a crush on?" Ina tilts her head in confusion. "uuuhhhhh... A. undyne? Mettaton really?! how would I know that?! I just met her!"

Mettaton answers "but you did get it correct! Now, what is your question?" Ina glares "ok then ill ask you an impossible question that there is no way you know the answer! Who do I have a crush on? No one, Doggo, Grillby or Skull?"

Mettaton shines brightly "skull of course!" Ina blushes "h-how did you!" Mettaton laughs "your eyes darling! They softened when you said his name and not to mention I've seen the interaction between you two! you're both so cute!" Then Ina realizes something she looks behind her slowly paling with an oh shit look on her face Skull stared at her in shock Ina swallows thickly and runs away

Skull was still frozen then Mettaton said: "go get her Darling!" Skull unfroze and nodded then Alphys yells "wait! take this phone, its an upgraded one!" He takes it, he then chased after Ina Mettaton then says "you should move over to the screen then?"

Ina panted stopped and leaned on her knees slightly in pain as a blue laser moved through her "oh god... damn it Ina, you knew you shouldn't have asked that question!... damn it!" Then she sobs holding back her tears "you know he doesn't... like you like that... get up all you have to do is avoid him till he runs out of energy then ill never use smoke magic again... damn it... stop crying!"

She thumps her leg and stands up, takes off her jacket, and she looks behind her "goodbye skull" she folds her jacket and gently puts it on the ground then she keeps running and a few seconds after she leaves skull runs up he stops and picks up her jacket and puts it on then he keeps going

Ina stops for a second at the puzzle and goes right, skull stops and goes left then after quickly solving the puzzle Ina comes back just as skull solves his side she looks at the north gate in shock then she shakes herself and keeps going and a few seconds later skull comes back and sees the open door

he slams his fist into his other hand in frustration and chases after her Ina sees more vents and flew over them to the other side she walks into the dark room and slightly lights up she looks at Mettaton who says "hello darling! Do you realize your love is currently chasing you?" Ina tilts her head "my what?" Mettaton claps his hands "yes skull is currently trying to catch you!" Ina stares in shock and Mettaton repeats "he is currently trying to catch you darling!"

Ina sits down on a nearby barstool "damn it skull" Mettaton claps his hands together "ok you have to pass this one before I let you go on... and so does skull! So here you dropped this!" He hands her, her phone Ina nods in thanks and gets up then the room goes dark and then the light shines brightly "welcome, beauties, to the underground's premier cooking show!"

Ina sighs "I was told that skull is chasing me and if you guys don't know, right now I'm going through challenges and skull is trying to catch up to me, skull also has to do these... thankfully I know how to cook!" She smiles while glancing at the recipe "ok so today if I'm right Mettaton we are making a cake... honestly I love chocolate cake" Mettaton sigh "unfortunately we are not making just any cake today Ina" Ina looks at him "then what are we making?"

Mettaton cheerily said "a wedding cake!" Ina's jaw dropped "a what!" Mettaton continues "and Skull will be making steak for the weddings dinner!" Ina choked and Mettaton told her to gather the ingredients and she numbly did then Mettaton said "Perfect! Great job, now we have all the ingredients we need to bake the cake! milk, flour, eggs... oh my! wait a magnificent moment! how could I forget! we're missing the most important ingredient!"

then he raises a chainsaw "a human soul!" then Alphys interrupted and after a bit of stuttering she said, "w-wait a second couldn't you use a substitution in the recipe?!" Mettaton and her talked it out and soon Mettaton turned to Ina "could you please get the substitution?" Ina nods and walks over then it lowers to the ground and extends far beyond her reach she sighs and chants

"Quis dabit mihi pennas magicae certissimae morti salvum me avolare a tenebris, et mihi dabit mihi pinnas venti volant!" Then her wings spring from her back and there were gasps and she pumps her wings and flew up faster than what is normal, she was very fast, faster than a jetpack would rise she flew up and Mettaton tried to stop her with flour, eggs, and milk Ina's eyes widen

(oh shit! Flour! if it gets in my wings ill fall!) she dodges it carefully and soon she reaches the top she grabs the substitution and gently lands on the top of the counter she looks up at Mettaton "here you go Mettaton!" Mettaton takes the substitution and says "thank you angel~! challenge complete! now go on!" Ina nods and gently glides to the ground

Then when she lands her wings disappear and she starts running again and the door closes behind her then the door on the far side of the room opens and skull runs in he looks around and grits his teeth then he looks at Mettaton and signs "so I'm guessing your going to make me do something?" Mettaton nods "yes skull darling we are making steak! for your wedding dinner, Ina dear had to make the cake already!" Skulls jaw dropped and Mettaton laughs "and just so you know all of us are cheering you on!" Then sounds of cheering and encouragement came from all around skull grins and suddenly there was a phone ringing, Mettaton blinked

"Oh, we have a caller!" He answers "hello? Ah good, I am on, skull, you better take care of our mom or well let's just say I'm currently in snowdin right now" suddenly a knife was floating in front of skulls face "you really don't want to have a bad time" then skull replied with his hands "I will do my best! I will catch up to her!"

The caller laughs and sets the knife down "you better, and I think its about time you tell her your name" skull signs "I wanted to tell her with my real voice but... if that's what it takes... ill tell her sans" sans grins "alright talk to you later, dad" skull grins and turns to Mettaton who says "oh and just so you know Ina is being slowed down by other monsters right now, you won't have to deal with them, and you get a bit of a speed boost as we will let you out a bit earlier than she will so let's get cooking!" Skull nods his eyes shining brightly in determination!

-a few minutes later "ok darling go on you have passed! and sans the skeleton will teleport you to the maze puzzle! now viewers lets go back to Ina dear!"

end of chapter

"Thank you for reading! And thank you Slayerite for leaving Kudos!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter ten and eleven edited as of 8/9/18

Goingtale

 

Chapter eleven dresses, Muffet, maze

 

Ina was resting for a second then she notices the camera in the sky she glares and gets up she then looks at the safe and nods "well good luck with that mouse" she then starts running again when she hears a voice "hey! you! stop! " Ina stops and turns around and sees two large guards

 

"we've, like received. An anonymous tip about a human with drawings on its limbs, and wearing its hair up " Ina covers her arms and the guard goes on "they told us they were wandering around Hotland right now... I know, sounds scary right? Well stay chill, we'll bring you someplace safe, ok?" Ina sighs in relief

 

Then she follows them then they stop "huh? What it's it, bro? Look at their hair and arms?" The guard looks at Ina who stiffens and tries to cover up her arms more only to realize its futile as she's wearing a tank top, she sighs and mutters while the guards talk"yep this is my life... bad luck all around" then everything goes black around them she sighs "welp here we go again, now what’s in act?" She checks it and sees two different Momans names (I’ll go for 02 then) she sees clean armor and just for kicks decides to do it

 

She cleans his armor and he starts getting really hot then he takes off his armor Ina then notices the other one getting all hot and bothered (ahhh so that's how it is) she smirks like the cat who caught the canary, ate it, drank all the milk, trashed a pillow, pooped on the carpet and blamed it all on the dog then she whispers in 01's ear "you should be honest with your feelings 01" and that was the straw the broke the camels back and 01 admitted his feelings to 02

 

Ina Watches the event with sad eyes (heh... wonder how this would have turned out if it was me and Skull?...doubt it would end as well as it has...) after hitting the spare button the two guards happily walk away she smiles sadly after them when she keeps running soon she comes to a darkened room 

 

"welp here we go again" then Mettaton says "indeed darling Ina! now find a wedding dress you like!" Ina sighs then she looks around and finds an elegant white gown that was modest and not seethrough, it looked very elegant there was lace going down its arms and across the chest leaving the shoulders exposed but it was also a bit plain 

 

she sighs wistfully "this one looks like my moms" then the gown parts and Ina's expression goes flat. (yep thought so... this is my life after all...) Ina sighs and with some help from Alphys quickly defuses the dress and all of the other bombs as well after she disarms All of the bombs Mettaton says

 

"Well done, angel! You've deactivated all of the bombs! If you didn't the big bomb would have exploded in two minutes... now it won't explode in two minutes, instead, it'll explode in two seconds! Goodbye angel! But maybe if you had not defused them your sweetheart could have saved you" Ina glares at Mettaton then there was no explosion she raised an eyebrow then Alphys called and said "while you were monologuing... I..!" Ina finished

 

"you deactivated the bomb, thanks Alphys" Alphys stutters "y-your welcome" Ina then walks on and barely a second behind her Skull runs up

 

Ina keeps walking then finds a elevator she rides it up and finds a spider woman tending to a bakery Ina frowns for a second then her eyes open wide in realisation she pulls out her backpack from her inventory and walks up to the spider woman who said "welcome to our parlor, dearie~" Ina asks "why are you selling these?" 

 

Muffet replied "some of our family are trapped in the ruins we are fundraising for safe transportation" Ina smiles "well you no longer have to fundraise" then she opens the pocket and says down into it "hey we're here" 

 

Ina puts the backpack onto the table and all of the spiders come rushing out to Muffet who starts crying in joy Ina smiles and after all of them were out she picks up her pack and puts it back in her inventory and walks away she soon finds herself at another two puzzles. 

 

she decides to go north a few seconds later Skull runs up and looks around and seeing that the puzzle is not complete he grins so he waits in the middle of the puzzle then the light on the side facing north activates he grins and rushes that direction he lands just as Ina was coming out of the puzzle room

 

Ina's eyes widen and she flinches as Skull takes a step forward then he starts walking forward until he is right in front of her she dodges to the side and around Skull who tries to grab her. 

 

but fails Ina runs as fast as she can to the other puzzle and solves it then she dodges around Skull as he tries to catch up to her on the vents she runs through the open gate she runs into a area filled with webs she runs faster and gets caught in the webs Skull runs in and approaches her but also get caught in the webs Ina wiggles and Muffet walks up and frees her 

 

"go on while I let him out" Ina smiles and thanks her and runs then Muffet looks at Skull and the webs loosen and Skull gets up and runs after her while signing thank you to Muffet who laughs "those two... maybe I should have left her in the web so that he could talk to her... no, he has to catch her.. that's the only way she will listen"

 

Ina panted and leaned on her knees as the door closed behind her then Mettaton came out "put this on dearie~ " Mettaton handed her the same wedding dress from Before with a pair of white heels Ina raised an eyebrow she sighed and Mettaton pointed to a doorway she walked in and found a bathroom she quickly took a shower and dried her hair 

 

Then she quickly put the dress and shoes on while she put it on Mettaton brushed her hair and braided it then he put a thin veil on her and Ina handed her dirty clothes to Mettaton then Mettaton pushed her back and she landed against a wall and restraints snapped closed around her limbs and she yelled

 

"Mettaton what are you doing!" Mettaton gleefully said "why dearie its time for the kiss! Your prince caught up to you and now he has to finish one more challenge then he has you!" 

 

Ina struggled and tried to use her magic to escape but found she couldn't use her magic outwardly only internally she stares wearily at Mettaton "yep this is my life... in a nutshell" Mettaton laughs "oh its ok dearie" Ina sighs closing her eyes while she did so and Mettaton took the opportunity to put makeup on her 

 

end of chapter


	12. Chapter twelve handsome, name, explanations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> edited as of 8/9/18

Goingtale

 

 

when she opened her eyes again after mettaton finished putting makeup on her, she found herself at the end of a colored maze she sighs "of course, welp here we go then" on the other side of the maze skull come out of a door wearing a tuxedo he looked like he was a nobleman very handsome as well, Ina blushed and looked away

 

Skull stood on the other side of the maze and saw Ina restrained and in a wedding dress his face warms up as starts glowing yellow and he looks away blushing then he looks at mettaton who says

 

"all you have to do is get to the end of the maze, but fail to get there within the time limit... and she dies" skulls face hardens and he sharply nods then he turns to the maze and gets to the starting line he gets ready to run and when he does he nearly flew through it he ran faster and faster and soon Ina watched as he stepped over the finish line

 

"CONGRATULATIONS! You completed the maze!" Skull walked over to Ina, who looked down at the ground then skull tilted her chin up she looks at him feeling scared and she closes her eyes and tenses up

 

...

 

"back then I didn't know how he was going to react, I didn't know that he wasn't chasing me to break my heart, I didn't know and that made me, really, really scared, I had been in love with him for years, yeah I was grieving for luke but, luke was dead, and he would have wanted me to be happy, and I had always wanted a family, kids of my own, the whole package deal, and Luke knew that. it was my lifelong wish, my dream, and they both knew that, anyways back to the story."

 

...

 

he smiles, gently lifts the veil and glowing yellow lips appears over his teeth and he kisses Ina

 

Ina's eyes snap open and she stares at skull then she relaxes and closes her eyes and kisses back, soon he pulls back she opens her eyes and stares at him when he spoke in a raspy voice

 

"my real name is Wing Dings Gaster or W. D. Gaster, I was the former Moman royal scientist until I fell into the Core, and my soul was shattered, when it did almost everyone forgot who I was... the only ones who remember who I am, is my son Sans, Grillby, and Asgore" there were sounds of gasping and the restraints unlocking

 

"A friend of mine tried to save me but his soul was shattered too, he managed to hold on and the largest parts of our souls left the underground and drifted for years on the surface until... you cast the spell, and it shattered your soul... my friend... Custos, saw this and attached our souls to yours to prevent you from dying and he fell into a deep, deep sleep" Ina's eyes widen and she summons her soul she looks at the white parts, and notices there are more white parts exposed 

 

then she gently runs a finger over one gaster shivers then Ina gently touches the blue part and it shivers slightly but nothing happens she gazes at the white parts then looks up at Gaster "how much is missing?" gaster sighs " a little less than half of my soul is still missing, now that you found a large part of it earlier" Ina's eyes widen

 

"the thing on the pedestal!" he nods "yes, that was one of the pieces" Ina sits down heavily and gaster sits next to her "your not a smoke creation... you were using my smoke magic as a medium to talk to me..." 

 

he nods "yes I was" she looks down at her hands "in all this time... why did you never tell me?" gaster sighs and looks away "I... wanted to tell you in my real body, in my real voice, not this, whispy parallel of one" Ina looks at him

 

"Well now that I know, then I guess I can do this now" she lays a hand on his jaw bone and gently turns his head and kisses him he stares at her shocked then he closes his eyes and kisses back she soon pulls back and leans her forehead against his staring into his eyes

 

"will you be mine?" he stands up and holds out a hand "always yours, my lovely angel" Ina blushes and lets him pull her to her feet they stand there for a while until "you were the

 

former royal scientist?" they look at mettaton " yes I was"

 

mettaton asks "you were the one to build the core, right?" Sans says "yeah dad was" gaster smiles at sans "Hello son" Ina jumps and sans grins up at gaster "It’s been a while old man..." then sans says "you better not hurt mom or your gonna have a really bad time"

 

Gaster grins and hugs sans "I wouldn't want it any other way" sans smiles and papyrus asks "SANS...

 

THIS SMOKEY GUY IS ACTUALLY OUR DAD?"

 

Sans looks at him

 

"yeah pap, he's our dad" papyrus grins and hugs them both and pulls Ina in as well sans was on papyrus's lap who was on Ina's lap she and gaster were hugging them as was papyrus and sans they all smile feeling at peace then Ina notices Mettatons despondent aura and pulls him in to the hug

 

She smiles and sans said "oh yeah the kid is getting really close to the point where we need to tell them..." then mettaton asks "tell them what?" Ina sighs and tells them everything including how the kids were fused together mettaton stared at them

 

"huh... well then how bad is it on the surface?" Ina smiles "better than seven years ago, though just in case know that the people who souls have been taken can be revived if their souls are replaced back into their bodies" mettaton stares "wait you mean all of the humans that we've captured are still alive?!" Ina nods "yeah but they will not remember very much probably just falling down here... wait a second, remembering... don't I?"

 

Ina quickly opens her inventory and finds to her great surprise and happiness "anti-time metal rings!" she pulls them out and notices some of them are on necklaces she hands two to papyrus, and two to mettaton "give that one to Alphys and Rus, give the other one to undyne, these will let you remember the timelines from here on!" papyrus grins "I will!" Then sans grins "well we better get going the kids are going to be at a puzzle soon"

 

Ina nods "Alright see you soon" the boys teleport away and Ina stands up "come on sku-gaster... we need to get going!" Gaster nods and signs "throat sore going to need to let it rest" Ina nods she smiles at gaster who gets up she then pecks him on the cheek and walks over to mettaton "hey where's our clothes?" Mettaton points to a nearby door "in there darling they should be clean now" Ina smiles "thank you mettaton " Ina heads in and puts on a navy blue t-shirt and jeans then she notices her leather jacket nearby she smiles and puts it in her inventory 

 

when she walks out and sees gaster leaning against the wall in his normal clothes she smiles and he grins back at her then mettaton says "now this all fine and dandy but you did step on a green tile gaster"

 

Ina nods "he did... what do those do again?" Mettaton says "you have to fight a monster, which would be the wonderful me!" Ina sighs "alright then" she stands across from him "welp, let's do this!" Then Alphys called "h-hey on your phone push the yellow button!" Ina raises an eyebrow and does so then Ina froze and screamed.


	13. Chapter thirteen meeting, past actions, time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> edited as of 8/9/18

Undergoing

 

 

she screams in pain as only the colored halves of her soul turned yellow and turned upside down and almost tore away from the rest only hanging on by a small shard of soul.

 

she collapsed to the ground writhing in pain doing her best to muffle her screams Alphys panicked and sans appeared next to Ina 

 

"MOM!" He along with Gaster held her down

 

Sans desperately grabbed Ina's soul and carefully removed the yellow magic from her soul and it went back to normal and the blue parts latched back onto the purple parts and fused it back together Ina slowly relaxed through her muscles kept twitching and she shivers and stopped fighting she sat up and swayed "uuugh Alphys? Was it supposed to do that?" 

 

Alphys replied frantically. "n-no! it wasn't! It was supposed to turn a human soul upside down so then it could fire attacks!" Ina leans against Gaster slowly falling unconscious 

 

"well it probably works for normal human souls... but my soul is a little unique, after all... I have three souls in my body, not just one... and not all of them are human... so It’s not your fault Alphys, plus I'm fine now... heck It’s not the most painful experiment that's been done to me! And if you still feel It’s your fault... just promise me... that you'll... be... more... careful..."

 

 

She yawns and falls unconscious sans furrows his skull brows "mom you make us worry sometimes you know..." sans sighs "we better take her home... she needs to rest" Gaster nods and picks Ina up she curls up unconsciously to help him carry her easier, sans grabs onto gasters elbow and mettaton says

 

"well as she cannot fight I guess to be sporting I will forfeit as it is only fair, now you take the poor angel home she will need some rest" Gaster nods and sans teleports them home Gaster sets her down on the couch and sans grabs a blanket and covers her up and sans puts a pillow under her head "good night mom" then papyrus comes out of the kitchen

 

He sees Ina laying on the couch and grins "AH, IS MOM SLEEPING?" Sans nods "yeah she is, don’t wake her up" papyrus nods and goes back to cooking up some spaghetti and Gaster disappears

 

Ina opens her eyes and looks around she at first sees only darkness until she turns around and she sees a two-story house she walks up to the door, knocks, and she hears footsteps and the door opens she gazes at the human, well it looked like a human but he had blue wings, that had white tips on his feathers and the inside of his wings was black.

 

 

She stares shocked at him and he smiles "hello Ina, It’s nice to finally meet you" he holds out a hand and she takes it "hello... who are you?" He laughs "I'm Custos, or rather the blue part of our soul" Ina nods "a-ah that makes sense... but how am I meeting you now?" 

 

He grins "well when you fell asleep I managed to pull you into a mindscape so that we could talk" Ina tilts her head "about what?" He sighs "you know Flowey right?" Ina nods with narrowed eyes and Custos continues "he has no soul, Ina"

 

She flinches "w-what?!" Custos nods "yes... I want you to give him my part soul" she gapes at him "what! why?!" Custos sighs 

 

"I'm an artificial soul, I was created, but unfortunately the project ended before I could gain a real body... I took this form as it would seem less threatening to you, I used to just form a shape out of whatever I could and talk to people that way... look Flowey needs a soul, I need a body..." he sighs 

 

"It works out in the end and gasters soul is stable enough in your body that you won't absorb him, and you don’t need my soul to keep you alive anymore" Ina protests "but" he stops her from talking by holding up a hand.

 

"no Ina, I was created to be a Guardian, to protect and help them where I can! I'm an artificial soul I don’t have a real body to return to, Please, help Flowey... if I'm right, he isn't even a flower" Ina tilts her head "if he isn't a flower then what is he?" 

 

He sighs and leans back "Remember how tori, said that her son died as well? Well, he obviously isn't in the kids, and if he isn't there then where is he? He has to be alive as Chara is alive, as he took Chara into his soul, but Chara is now in frisk and he isn't, so where is he?"

 

Ina's eyes widen "so your saying... Flowey is the soulless husk of Asriel?" He nods "yes he is, will you do it?" Ina sighs "very well, I swear if Flowey truly is Asriel I shall give him your part of our soul" Custos grins "thank you, now you better wake up" Ina grabs his shoulder "will we meet again?" He laughs "of course!"


	14. Chapter fourteen the past, time difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter edited as of 8/9/18

Undergoing

Ina slowly yawns and sits up blinking blearily then she casts her sight spell and spots a plate of spaghetti on the table nearby their pet rock. 

 

she smiles and walks over to it and eats it she instantly feels better and grins 

 

"how you feeling mom?" She looks over and sees sans "I feel I’m splitting from the seems of my soul from feeling so good!" His eyes go black "don’t joke about that"

 

Ina rubs her neck "ah sorry... I must have scared you guys" sans glares "how can you just brush it off! Your SOUL nearly split in three Mom!" Ina smiles "well, you are ok, Gaster’s ok, papyrus is ok, everyone is ok, and as long as you all are ok... ill be ok!" 

 

He pinches his nose bridge and laughs nearly hysterically shaking his head and whispers while hanging his head "but I’m not ok... I’ve haven't been ok, for a while" Ina smiles sadly "I know... come here"

 

he looks up and sees her open arms as he walks forward and hugs her as she hugs him back

 

 "everyone dies... it’s a natural part of life, even after we break the barrier one day we all will die, but it’s what happens before then that counts, life is so much more than death, you know and I know this and before you say I don’t know... I’ve lost more people than almost anyone on the surface, the pack I told you about... is my seventh one..." 

 

he flinches and looks up at her, and sees her distant expression and she continues

 

"I was such a brat... I kept pushing everyone away, I had such a huge stick up my ass, I was emotionally repressed, stone-hearted, ruthless, cynical, hardass, detached, vengeful, and such a bitch, I was... pretty bad, I got so many people killed, so many deaths I could have prevented"

 

 Ina shakes her head "I should have never have been promoted to any leadership position in the first place... I was so determined to get any mission done at any cost be it lives or morals, or sanity... I once tallied up the deaths and because of me, four thousand and five hundred people have died and there’s probably a lot more..." 

 

sans stares at her in shock and Ina moves over to the couch and sets them both on it then she keeps talking

 

"I don’t know all of their names, I don’t know if they had family waiting for them, I don’t know all their dreams, goals, or anything much about them... but it was my seventh pack that shattered my defences and walls, that actually made me care again... they made me soft, and they" 

 

Ina laughs tearily "they got through to me, they broke my walls down with a sledgehammer, and made me feel again, and helped me learn how to be a real part of the pack... they were my family..."

 

She shakes herself "my point is even if they are not here they are still with you, their memories will always be with you kiddo, as long as you remember them, they will be with you" 

 

sans nods "yeah, yeah you're right..." Ina smiles "I’m not right, I’m Mom!" Sans laughs Then he stops and hesitantly asks 

 

"mom does dad know and I was just wondering... but, how is it that you lost seven packs in less than sixty months? or was it just that bad?" Ina raises an eyebrow "yes he does, I told him everything over the seven years I was without a pack..." 

 

she pauses  "wait, sixty months? oh, it might be... how long is a year for all of you?"

 

Sans raises a skull brow and answers "twelve months" Ina shakes her head 

 

"a year would be thirty-six months for us... you see a couple years before the war started, a few archmages made a mistake with a spell and lengthed our lifespans, and in response, we said that one year would pass for every thirty-six months... we thought it would be a better method than rather counting all the way up to three hundred years...so when I was ten in human years, I was thirty in your years, and forty-two when it ended... it also slowed our growth unless something traumatic happened to us, and the only reason I know that is because, well, I love history..."

 

Sans stares at her. "so the seven years that you've been alone and to rebuild was actually... twenty-one years? And the five hundred year war was ac-actually..." Ina nods "one thousand and five hundred years? Yes... yes it was..." 

 

then sans asks "how old are you again?" Ina smiles "in our year's twenty-one, in your years sixty-three" he gapes at her then he grins "well then at least I’m not going to lose you in a couple of decades then mom, And you are an old lady!"

 

Ina playfully scowls and noogies his head "I’m not old! I’m in my prime!" 

 

Sans calls out "you are! an old lady!" Ina grins and picks him up an sets him on her lap and tickles him he jerks and laughs Ina keeps tickling him "grrrowwwl! The Tickle monster has you!" and he keeps laughing until tears were coming out of his sockets Ina attempts to catch her breath and grins at him "feeling better?" 

 

He nods then a voice says "HEY CAN I JOIN IN?" Ina looks up and sees papyrus and smiles "of course rus! Lets get him!" sans laughs "Paps save me!" papyrus grins "OH NOOOOO THERE IS ANOTHER TICKLE MONSTER!

GGGROOOOWWWLLL!"

 

Papyrus pounces onto the couch and sending them up into the air Ina laughs her and papyrus tickle sans and then suddenly papyrus brushes his fingers against Ina's side and she yelps then both skeletons were looking at her Ina pales putting up her hands as if to ward them off "no! Nonononono" 

 

they both had a similar grin spreading across their faces sans then pokes her in the side making her jump and laugh they both pounce on her and start tickling her and she screams happily in laughter soon they were all panting and lying in a pile of limbs Ina smiles contentedly

 

Slowly the boys seemingly fall asleep as their eyelights disappeared and Ina smiles up at the ceiling "I may have lost two true families... but I have a new one now, I’m glad I met you three, our family, though it may be small, and broken, but it’s still a good family, yeah... still good, I love you both" 

 

she smiles up at the ceiling and closes her eyes, on her right sans chokes on a sob he turns his head to look at Ina "I’m glad I met you too

mom, I love you too, man... do you remind me of our birth mom"

 

Then sans truly falls asleep then from the left side of the couch papyrus opens his eyesockets he smiles at the other two and whispers "I’m also glad I met you, Momma, I may not remember my birth mom but, I think she would be just like you and I love you too..." 

 

then he closes his eyes and falls asleep Ina opens her eyes and tears streak down her face and she looks at both of her boys wrapping her arms around both of them, she vows. 

 

"I swear I will make sure you both see the surface and stay up there, no more resets, no more darkness... only sunlight, happiness, laughter, and fun" 

 

she listens to their bone-rattling breaths and hours later finally falls asleep.

End of chapter.


End file.
